iKept Something From You
by seddie4thewin
Summary: This story is set 2 and a half years after the Killer Tuna episode. Sam and Freddie have lost touch and he ends up getting together with Carly but he finds something out about Sam that completely turns his world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**It's 2.5 years after the Killer Tuna Jump, Sam and Freddie haven't spoken in a long time. When Freddie inadvertently reconnects with Carly, the two seem to be the perfect couple. Suddenly a certain blonde comes back into the picture and reveals that she has been intentionally avoiding him for a very big reason.**

 **For adult readers, there's a prequel one-shot called iMade a Big Mistake (rated M) but reading it isn't necessary to this story. It's just a bit of lemony Seddie action to set this up.**

Chapter 1

"Freddie, Freddie, Freddie!" Spencer Shay burst through the Benson's apartment door, instead of meeting his young friend, he runs into Marissa Benson, her with bright yellow gloves up to her elbows, holding a can of disinfectant in one hand and a toilet brush in the other.

"Do you even know how to knock?" She scolded him shaking the brush his direction. "And Fredward isn't here, he's still at school. Unlike some people, he didn't drop out of college to be a hooligan."

Spencer hung his head, his high nearly ruined by the verbal berating he received. He was turning to leave when Freddie walked in behind him, saving the artist from further torment at the hands of the middle-aged nurse who was lecturing him on cleanliness.

Upon sight of the younger man, Spencer grabbed him into the world's biggest bear hug. "Dude, she's coming home, she's coming home!" The tall, thin man shouted at the top of his lungs and hopped up and down, his arms still around Freddie, shaking him like a martini. "Can you believe it, she's coming home."

"Who's coming home, Sam?" Freddie asked short of breath. "Did you hear from Sam?"

"No, silly. Carly! She's coming back to me. My baby sister's coming home!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Hmph!" Mrs. Benson grunted, clearly unimpressed. "If you two will excuse me, I have work to do. The bathroom hasn't been disinfected since the day before yesterday." She hatefully spritzed disinfectant in the direction of Spencer's back as she walked past him, toward her hallway. "Hooligan!" She snarled under her breath.

"Wait, so, Carly's coming to Seattle. How long is she staying?"

"For good, man!" Spencer grabbed Freddie by the shoulders, shaking him again. "My-our dad got a new assignment. He's retiring soon, so the air force is letting him come stateside to finish off his career. He's going to be traveling around the country, fixing problems and training people at bases here and there. But Carly is coming back to Seattle to live, she's transferring into U-Dub as soon as this semester's over, so she'll be here in about two months."

Freddie just stood there transfixed at the revelation, secretly hoping that Sam was the one returning to Seattle instead of Carly. Sure, Carly was his friend and his first crush, but Sam held his heart, she had for years and he ached for her every day since he was in L.A. to visit her over two and a half years ago.

"You OK, there Fredd-o?" Spencer asked, seeing Freddie's expression.

"Um-ah, yeah, that's so cool, Spencer. We should have a party, I-uh, I guess."

"Darn right!" Spencer agreed. "Hey, I've gotta go, I need to get her room cleaned out. I kind of stored some art stuff in there and I need to start thinking about that party. Can you to make a list of all you guys' old friends from school who are still in Seattle? Oh, man, I've gotta call Socko and T-Bo and tell them. And let Gibby know, will you? See ya later, Freddo." And as fast as he entered, Spencer left, leaving Freddie to his thoughts.

"Yeah, uh, see ya later Spence." Freddie responded and sat down on the couch to think about his long lost love.

Freddie's POV

I can't believe it. I wonder if Sam knows Carly is coming home? Sam! Man, I haven't heard from her in so long. It's not like I haven't tried to reach her, either. I don't know what went wrong between us. We had a great time together, really reconnected when I visited her a couple of years ago. Well, at least we had a great time after I got out of the hospital. Stupid tuna. She showed me around town, we hung out, even went out a few times, we were a real couple again.

The night before I left, I guess that's where it all went wrong. I knew we were going too fast. I said I love you, she said it too, and we kissed for hours. Her room mate was away for the weekend and we ended up giving each other our innocence. I was hoping it wouldn't make things weird and for a while it wasn't, we called almost every day. We sent hundreds of texts, sometimes just silly stuff like little emoticon hearts or pictures of each other's lips.

Then after about a month things just got awkward for some reason, the phone calls got fewer and shorter, the cute little texts stopped and after a few months we didn't even talk at all. There was that one weird call when she acted all serious and told me she had something important to tell me, but then just ended up telling me that Melanie was going to UCLA and moving in with her since Cat was graduating high school early and leaving for Texas or somewhere.

Looking back, I know that was just a crock, she probably intended to tell me that she found someone else and chickened out. I should have went to L.A. to find out the truth for myself, but I know it would have really wazzed her off if I did. I'd rather have her not talking to me than completely hating me, thinking I'm some kind of stalker or something. I mean, I know the whole twin sister thing is just a pile of lies and the way she said it, it was like she just pulled the words out of thin air. I doubt Cat's even going to college, let alone leaving L.A. to do it. And that kid graduating early, yeah, right!

I am excited to see Carly, I guess. Years ago, it would have been totally different. I was so infatuated with her that I couldn't see who was really right in front of me the whole time. I really think after being apart for so long, I've sort of outgrown Carly. Who knows, maybe after we're around each other again, we'll reconnect. I doubt that we'll ever be more than friends, though. It took me so long to get over how I used to feel about her and I can't picture ever getting those feelings back.

* * *

Meanwhile in L.A.

"Mels!" Sam yelled from the bedroom. Her twin was in the kitchen making dinner for them and three children in their shared apartment. The sisters were, indeed, room mates and Cat was truly in Texas after graduating early, over two years before.

"Kinda busy here, Sam." Melanie replied, balancing a brown eyed little girl on her hip and stirring a pot of spaghetti sauce.

"Ugh. I can't find my phone!" Sam exclaimed coming out into the living room to see a little boy about seven years old and his younger sister fighting over the missing device. "Give me that!" She yelled and grabbed the phone. "I swear if you guys messed up my new phone, I'm gonna . . . "

"Sam, could you take Steph for a minute, so I can drain the pasta, please?" Melanie asked.

As Sam reached out her arms for the child, the blonde haired little girl let out a wail loud enough to wake the dead. "How about I drain the spaghetti and you keep the kid? It'll be more peaceful that way." Sam suggested.

"Looks like this one's going through the terrible two's a little early, she's only 22 months old. But I'll prefer to think she just missed me. Is that it, Stephie? Did you miss me while I was at my study group today?" She cooed at the child lovingly.

"I know very well how old she is, Mel. After all, I _was_ the one who pushed the kid out of her hoo-hoo after twenty-six hours of labor." Sam cracked back before noticing the dastardly look her sister was now giving her. "Sorry, Sis. I don't mean to be short, but she's been such a handful today, for the last week or so, actually. I think you're right about the terrible two's. Or maybe she's having one of those growth squirts."

"Growth spurts, Sam. Listen, I know you must be going stir crazy, you haven't had any time to yourself in weeks. Heck, you haven't left the apartment except to go for groceries and stuff. Finals will be over soon and I promise, I'll stay here with Stephanie and let you have some time to yourself. Go to the beach, see a movie, whatever. Or I can take her out for a day and let you have the place all to yourself and you can get some rest."

"That's not necessary, Mels. After all, she's my responsibility." Sam replied with a frown.

"When you found out you were having her, I moved in with you to help. Sure, Cat was leaving for school and I hated the dorms so I was glad to have someplace else to go, but I love Steph, and you too, Sammy. Everyone needs a break." Mel smiled and put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "She has a father, you don't have to do this on your own, you know."

"Not this bullshit again!" Sam groaned and jerked away from her sister. "I've told you a thousand times, that's NOT an option."

"Look, Sam. I don't know Freddie like you do, _obviously_. But from what I know about him, he'll do the right thing, he'll help you with his daughter. She is his daughter, right?"

"For the hundredth time, Melanie, yes! Stephanie is Freddie's daughter. He's the only guy I was ever with and that was only once. And I know that he's the kind of guy who would drop everything and come here to do his part. That's exactly why I'm not telling him. He's smart, practically a genius, and he has a future, I don't want to ruin his plans, his life, with all this. This is all my fault, it's my problem to deal with."

"Sammy, it's not just your fault. He was there, too." Melanie reminded her.

"Yeah, I know he was there. I was the one doin' it with him." Sam cracked. "And he is not going to find out about Stephanie! Got it! I'll take care of her and keep him out of her life, just like Mom did with us, for all our sakes."

"You really don't have the right to keep her from him." Mel defended, her free hand on her hip as Sam dished up food for the two kids there were taking care of. "That's hardly fair to him, Sammy. I'm sure he'd love her as much as you do."

"Yeah, and you don't have the right to give me advice and I don't have the right to screw up Freddie's future. Blows doesn't it? Besides, what kind of life will any of us have if he drops out of college and comes here to take care of me and this kid? He'll be stuck in a dead-end, minimum wage job and I'll be babysitting forever. Maybe if we were lucky, we'd be able to afford a decent car or to send Stephanie to college if we save up for the next sixteen years."

"Soooo . . . you're saying you'll tell him after he graduates?" Mel asked hopefully.

"Uggh!" Sam flopped pasta in a bowl and began to cut it up for her daughter. "That's not what I said."

"Why not? After he graduates and gets a job, you can tell him because he won't leave college and wreck his future."

"Sure, Sis, that's a conversation I want to have with the only guy I've ever loved. Let' see, how would that go, now?" Sam put her hand to her head in the shape of a phone. "Ring, ring, hello, Freddie? It's Sam. You know, the first girl you ever slept with. I know I should have said something four years ago, but you remember that time we had sex? Well, you knocked me up and I've been raising your daughter and keeping her from you so you could graduate college. But _now_ that you have and got yourself a decent job and have some money, I want you to drop everything and come here to take care of us."

"That's not what . . . " Melanie tried to defend, setting the toddler in her high chair and fastening the seat belt.

"Not happening, Mel." Sam put up her hand.

"You can't avoid him for the rest of your life, Sam. You guys have common friends, what happens when Spencer finds out and tells him about Stepanie, you've always said he can't keep secrets. Or what about when Carly gets married, she'll want both of you guys there, you know."

"Yep, but unlike Freddie, I have a twin who can take my place." Sam smirked as she started to feed the little girl. "You can play Sam and I can play mommy."

"Ugh, you're impossible." Mel threw her hands up in defeat and walked out of the kitchen. "C'mon guys, dinner's ready." She informed the two kids who were now wrestling around on the living room floor fighting over the TV remote.

 **I couldn't resist getting this one started. I've actually been working on it for about 3 months now and I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. And for those who are thinking it: No, it's not cool for Sam to keep the baby from Freddie, but it's being done for the sake of making a dramatic, angst ridden story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was anxious to get chapter 2 up, so here it is. Thanks for all the favorites, follows and kind reviews. Sorry to those nauseated by the thoughts of Creddie, but all you have to do is look at my pen-name to realize the end game. I know there are plenty of Seddie pregnancy fics around, but this will soon take a new spin, so please stick with me for the ride.**

Chapter 2

Seven weeks later:

Spencer and Freddie sat at the airport baggage claim waiting for Carly. The saw that her flight landed right on time, so they figured she should be coming down the main escalator any minute. The two men looked anxious, especially the older man, who was jiggling his leg in anticipation.

"Eeeeeee!" Suddenly a high-pitched squeal came from behind them. "Spencer! Freddie! It's so good to see you guys." Before she knew what hit her, the petite girl was picked off her feet by her sibling and twirled around like a rag doll.

"Carly! I missed you soooo muuuuch!" Spencer dragged out as Freddie stood there smiling his hands buried in his pockets.

Carly was still Carly, though slightly tanned from living in a warmer and sunnier climate. Her hair was also shorter than she wore it as a teen and it had a few highlights. It fell slightly above her shoulders and was gently waved, a good look for her. Her makeup was subtle but mature. Her body had filled out a bit since she was in high school, too. In short, she was more beautiful than ever. It was a reunion a long time in the making for the three of them.

When her brother was done smothering her with hugs, Carly approached Freddie and threw her arms around him. "Hey, Freddie, how have you been?" She asked, her head pressed into the comfort of his shoulder for a few seconds.

Freddie slowly withdrew his hands from his pockets and put his arms around the girl's back. "Good, Carls. Real good."

After the brunette identified her baggage and the two fellows retrieved it from the carousel for her, the trio made their way toward the parking garage where Spencer's girlfriend's car was waiting. Spencer was more excited than a kid on Christmas morning and was walking way ahead of the younger people, occasionally turning around and walking backwards so he could talk to them.

"So, how are things with you and Sam?" Carly asked. "I sort of figured she'd be here, too."

"I - I guess she's still in L.A., but um, I- ah- I really haven't spoken to Sam in a while." Freddie confessed with sadness in his voice.

"Really? I haven't talked to her in ages myself, but I thought the way she talked last time I did, you guys were a couple again. I guess I just figured she maybe came back home and you two were living your own little happily ever after."

"That was a couple of years ago, Carly." Freddie said quietly and left out a sigh. "I really thought we were doing well, but uh, I guess we - we just drifted apart."

Without thinking, Carly reached her free hand toward Freddie and laced her fingers into his. "I'm sorry, Freddie." She knew by the way he was talking that his heart was torn up just thinking about their blonde friend. "I know how much Sam always meant to you."

"I mean, I don't understand it, it's not like we had a fight or anything. I guess it all changed when her roommate moved out." Freddie certainly wasn't going to tell Carly that the last time he actually saw Sam, they had slept together, she could figure that out for herself. "Sam called and made up some lame story about Melanie moving in with her because she was going to UCLA and hated her college room mate or some chiz. I should have known it was just a bunch of BS. She probably met some way cool guy and moved in with _him_."

"It's been a long time since I talked to her, at least two years, and Melanie _did_ move in with Sam when Cat left for college or something." Carly said as Freddie rolled his eyes in obvious disbelief of Melanie. "Yes, Freddie. Melanie is real. She has a Splashface page, check it out if you don't believe me. There's even pics of her and Sam together."

"Sorry, Carls. I don't do Splashface." Freddie said. He was never a fan of putting personal information out in cyberspace and the more education he had in technology, the more dangerous he realized doing so was. "Too many hackers out there."

"So you haven't been seeing anybody?" Carly asked to change the subject.

"Nah. With school and all, I didn't have the time to bother. Gibby tried to set me up a couple of times, but I just blew it off an-an, and . . . " He didn't say the true reason: no other girl could measure up to Sam Puckett. His eyes silently said 'I wasn't ready.'

The two stopped walking about four cars away from the one Spencer was now putting her two biggest bags in and Carly turned to face her friend. She saw Freddie's eyes beginning to water. She always knew Freddie loved Sam more than anything, it's why she mentally beat herself up for kissing him the day she moved away, and why she forced herself to break contact with him, so that he could focus on Sam, but his hurt look was too much for her to bear. "I-um, I missed you, Freddie." She whispered and placed a very slight kiss on his lips, if nothing else to take his mind off his problems. "You've always been a great friend."

Although she didn't expect to, Carly very much enjoyed kissing him and having their bodies close together. Unlike the day she left, this time the kiss felt right to her. She put her arms around his neck and they placed their heads together. Before he knew what was happening, the brunette kissed him once more. This time it was more passionate and less sympathetic. The young man slowly returned her affection, for the first time in over two and a half years, he was kissing a girl and, surprisingly, he was liking it.

"I - um - I missed you, too, Carly." He whispered.

"Are you two just going to stand there smooching or are we going to the House of Waffles?" Spencer asked, jogging up to them and grabbing Carly's other bag from Freddie. "C'mon, guys, let's go. Hup-two, hup-two. Waffles wait for no one. You can suck face later." He was obviously very hungry for waffles.

Carly and Freddie immediately left go of one another. Whether they intended to or not, they were looking very couple-y to Spencer, but he didn't seem to mind. Spencer and Freddie had become the best of friends over the last several years and he knew Freddie would never do anything inappropriate with his baby sister. Besides, he thought they were kind of cute that way.

After a stop for their waffles, the three made their way back to Bushwell and went into the Shay apartment. They were greeted by a small group Spencer had organized for a welcome home party. T-Bo was there along with Socko, Spencer's live-in girlfriend Carrie, Gibby's mom and little brother, Principal Franklin and even Mrs. Benson. Unfortunately, none of their other friends from school were able to be there. Most had either left town or were working or busy with their own lives.

For several hours, the group made small talk and heard about Carly's life in Italy, or at least the parts she felt appropriate to discuss. T-Bo was the first to leave, needing to get back to the smoothie shop before school let out and all the kids came pouring in. Mrs. Benson left shortly after him, citing the need to complete her weekly house cleaning. Mr. Franklin got called back to the school to deal with a discipline problem. By six that evening, even Spencer and Carrie left for a date, leaving Carly and Freddie by themselves.

The two college students had turned on the TV and were watching a movie. During a commercial, Carly sighed and spoke up. "I sort of thought there'd be more to it than this. Did our lives become this pathetic, Freddie?" Here they were, two attractive 21 year old people watching a rerun of a sci-fi movie on cable on a Saturday evening.

"I'm afraid we may have peaked out in high school, my friend." He responded with a smirk. "I don't know about you, but things have went downhill for me ever since."

"Yeah, I think you might be right. But honestly, senior year was no picnic, either. I mean, it started off OK, but as soon as I left Seattle, my life sucked. Don't get me wrong, I loved getting to spend time with my dad, but finishing my high school career in a base school was just a nightmare. First off, I didn't know anyone, and almost all the other kids were intimidated by me because my dad was the base commander. The girls all acted like I was some spoiled princess and the boys were afraid to even talk to me for fear of what their parents would say or how the colonel would react. And that's not to mention going from being a straight A student at Ridgeway to getting B's and C's. I even had detention a couple of times for missing assignments."

Freddie gasped at her confession of the detention. "That sucks, I wish I could have been there to help you study."

"But I understand you were valedictorian." She nudged him in the ribs. "I saw it on the school's web site."

"Sure I was, and that was cool, but prom sucked. I ended up going with Gibby's cousin's girlfriend's sister."

"I saw the pictures on Gibby's Splashface page." Carly said. "She looked like a nice girl."

"Looks can be deceiving, Carls. It was horrible. All she did was pick on and bully other kids constantly. I swear, from what I hear, she went to juvie more often than Sam and the only girl I've ever met that was any crazier was Nora Dershlitt. There was a reason she was home schooled, her parents had the sense to keep her away from other people."

"Oh, so you want to compare prom horror stories. I've got the prom story from h-e-double-l for sure."

"Go on." Freddie said and turned to face her.

"Well, I went with this guy named Jeremy. He was really cute and he moved into the school not long after I did. He really didn't know the story on my dad. His dad was a colonel, too. Some kind of pilot instructor or something. Anyway, he was the only guy who wasn't too afraid of me to ask me to the dance."

Freddie nodded at her story.

"Anyway, he was in ROTC, like on the fast track to coming back home and going to West Point or something, military through and through. He showed up to my door in full dress uniform, but that's not the bad part, he looked good in it. My dad answered the door, still wearing _his_ uniform because he just got back from the office. Poor Jeremy snapped to attention, dropped my corsage on the front step and shot my dad a salute in about half a second. Of course, Dad didn't discourage him and did his best to intimidate him and make sure I was treated with the utmost respect. The boy spent the whole evening calling me 'Ma'am' and he was so scared that he didn't even attempt to kiss me at the end of the evening. And I never heard from him after that."

Freddie laughed a little. "Wow. So I'm guessing you haven't been dating too much."

"You could say that. Basically every decent guy I've met can't hardly speak English or is from a military family and acts like I'm above talking to them." She sighed. "I wish I had you there with me."

"Wh-what?" He said, not sure what she meant.

"I - um, I mean I wish I had someone there that I knew, someone I was close to."

Freddie put his arm around her in a friendly manner and she leaned into him. "I'm glad you're home, Carls."

Before they knew it, their small talk had lasted until after 11 pm and they were both getting tired.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" She asked.

"I really didn't have any plans." He replied. "I start my summer job at the Pear store Monday, so I have the day free."

"Maybe we should go by the Groovy Smoothie, I haven't had a decent smoothie since I left Seattle."

"Sounds good." Freddie got up and turned toward the door. Before he knew it, Carly took his hand and he turned to face her.

"Goodnight, Freddie." She placed her lips on his for a gentle kiss.

"See ya tomorrow, Carls. Goodnight."

Freddie went across the hall, crept silently through his apartment so he wouldn't disturb his mother and made his way to bed. As soon as he was through his bedroom door and closed it, Freddie slid down against it and sat on the floor. Tears came to his eyes, thinking of the girl he longed for, the girl he wished had just kissed him. "I-I'm sorry, Sam." He sobbed looking at a picture of the blonde beauty he had sitting on his desk. "I miss you so damn much."

The next day, Carly and Freddie visited their favorite teenage hangout spot and took some time to walk around the city. The revered in each other's stories of what they had done the past three years and how college was treating them. Both were excited that they would be at the same college in a few months.

They found their way to a movie theater and went inside. After that, they stopped for dinner. Carly insisted on Chinese since she was tired on anything resembling Italian cuisine. Freddie paid for the movie and snacks and Carly took care of their dinner. At the end of the evening, they said goodbye in the hallway and Carly promised to stop by the mall so they could talk on Freddie's lunch break the following day.

True to their word, the two friends met up at the mall food court on Monday. Freddie told Carly about his new job and she wished him good luck at the end of his break time with the promise they'd meet up after he got home at six for an evening of video games and TV.

Since Spencer was entertaining Carrie in the living room and Mrs. Benson was home the two friends spent the evening in Carly's room. "Leave the door open." Spencer joked as they went up the stairs, like Carly was a fourteen year old girl taking a boy to her room to study for a history test.

"Ha-Ha." His sister responded with sarcasm. "When you leave yours open." Freddie just rolled his eyes at the two, silently wondering how Spencer could possibly think they could ever be more than friends.

 **I know there are a lot of Creddie moments in this chapter, but just remember, it's all for the sake of the story. We'll check in on Sam in the next installment and get some insight into her thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews. I'm glad so many people are enjoying the story. As promised, it's t** **ime to check in on Sam.**

Chapter 3

Six months later. In L.A.

Pam Puckett strolled through the door of Sam and Melanie's apartment without knocking, like she owned the place, just before noon on a November Sunday morning. She and her newest boyfriend, Jimmy had been to Las Vegas and after winning a few bucks at Keno, decided on an impromptu trip to Los Angeles for an early Thanksgiving visit.

"Some place you've got here, Sammy. Real fancy." She looked over at her daughter who was sitting at the bar, her computer open in front of her, doing schoolwork.

The young woman turned around. "Um, I'm Melanie, Mom. Sam's in the bedroom changing Stephie."

About that time, Sam emerged, the two and a half year old toddling behind her. "Pam." She dryly greeted, still disgruntled that her mother thought she could drop by with only an hour's notice in the form of a text.

"Let's see that grandbaby of mine." Pam reached for the child, who hid behind her mother's legs.

"She's shy, must get that from her daddy. That Freddie kid, right? He was always such a mama's boy." Pam said with a sneer. "You're better off without him."

Sam just shot her mother a sinister look and stepped aside to begrudgingly introduce the toddler to her grandmother. Pam picked up the little girl and to the twins' surprise, the child didn't protest too badly.

"Jimmy! Get in here and check this kid out." She yelled toward the open door. The beer-gutted, middle aged man, tossed his cigarette on the ground outside, stomped on it and entered the apartment.

He was the epitome of trailer trash; complete with three day old face stubble and the mustache of a 70's porn star. His hairline receded to produce an unnaturally long forehead which almost connected with his male pattern bald spot. Unfortunately, the majority of his visible hair was not contained in his foot-plus long mullet, but protruded from the neck and arms of the sweat stained, white wife beater he wore, which was adorned with no less than three different food spots.

Melanie just shivered at the sight of him and made eye contact with Sam, silently mouthing 'registered sex offender' to her twin.

"Heh, she's a looker alright, just like her granny." He drawled as he grabbed at Pam's behind after letting out a belch.

"Give it a rest, Jimmy, we already done that in the car." Pam said with a smack to his hand. "Melly, you got any beer over there in that fridge?"

"Um, nooo." Melanie replied and stood up from the counter to take the toddler from her grandmother before she started to fuss. "There's a convenience store about two blocks over that sells six-packs, I think."

"Be right back, Pammy." Jimmy headed through the door in search of adult beverages and Pam took a seat on the couch.

"C'mere, Sammy. We need to talk." She patted the sofa cushion beside her.

"A little late for _this_ talk." Sam whispered to Melanie and sat beside the middle aged woman.

"I just wanted to say I'm proud of you, kid. Well, I'm not proud of you for getting knocked up when you were eighteen, but I'm proud of you for taking care of this kid on your own. You're just like me, you don't need some man to get through life." Sam inwardly cringed at the thought of being 'just like' her mother. "You'll be fine without him."

"Mother!" Melanie protested from the kitchen, where she was putting away dishes, Stephanie clinging to her hip. "That's a terrible thing to say. This child deserves to know her father." Of all the things Melanie hated about her mom, and the list was plentiful, keeping her father from her was almost at the top of the bill.

"Awh, you're better off without being tied down. Just look at me, I raised you two girls on my own, and you two turned out alright. And even now, I'm not tied down. When I want to pick up and go to Vegas for a week, I go. Men are like cars, there's always a better one right around the corner. Take this Jimmy guy, the only reason he's still around is because he won a few grand at keno, he's kind of a loser and as soon as the money's gone, so am I."

"Freddie isn't a loser, Mom. He was valedictorian of our class, for God's sake! And he's in college, on a full scholarship. He's smart and he has a big future ahead of him." Sam defended, she loved Freddie with all her heart and she'd be damned if she would just sit there and let her skanky, white-trash mother bad mouth him.

"That's why I never told him about the baby. So I wouldn't hold him back, not because I don't want him in my life. Any girl in her right mind would give a limb to have a guy like Freddie." She said more quietly, her admission made Melanie smile.

This was sounding way too familiar to Pam Puckett. "OK, so maybe he's not a loser, but he's a world class dweeb." She defended her earlier position and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her purse. "You don't want someone like that, you want a real man."

"Mom, you can't smoke in here!" Melanie suddenly snapped and stomped into the living room, still holding her niece. She had heard quite enough of the Freddie bashing. "And _you're_ not so perfect. You shipped me off to boarding school so you wouldn't have to deal with me and you raised Sam like an animal. Half the time she would have starved to death if it weren't for the Shay's! No one's ever going to nominate you for mother of the year!"

Pam just looked at Mel with disbelief. She was the quiet, shy one and she just shouted at her mother, something she had never done before. Melanie, however, was venting over ten years of frustration with Pam and there was no stopping her tirade.

"An-and you know what else, you need to grow up and quit hooking up with all these uggh - these trashy men." She pointed at the door. "You say the only reason this one's even still around is because he has some money that he's spending on you? Think about it, Mother, what does that make you?" Melanie screeched. "In case you don't know, the word rhymes with door. Ya know, It's a hell of a wonder one of those drunk asshole boyfriends of yours didn't rape me or Sammy when we were ten."

"On a positive note, Stephanie can count to sixteen on her own and she can sing the alphabet song without any help." Sam tried to diffuse the situation by changing the subject. She could tell Pam was building a head of steam and things were about to get very ugly.

Before her mother could blow her top, Melanie sat Stephanie on Sam's lap, grabbed her sweater and marched through the door, almost knocking Jimmy over, a six pack in each of his hands. "And keep the frickin' beer outside, we don't need the whole damn apartment smelling like some dive bar, we baby sit little kids for a living for crissake!" Mel hissed through clenched teeth.

Jimmy simply shrugged, plopped down on the edge of a planter outside the door and cracked a beer as Mel slammed the door shut.

"Gheesh, what's got her panties in a bunch, she need laid or something?" Pam smirked while one of her daughters stormed off in a huff.

"Mom, Mel thinks that I'm making a mistake by keeping Stephie away from her father and in her mind your encouraging me to do it just reinforces how wrong it is. You know, she really resents the fact that we don't know our dad."

Pam said nothing about the situation, simply studying the child's face for a few minutes before she spoke. "I can see him in her, you know?"

Sam just looked puzzled.

"Her eyes. They're not like yours and Melly's. And the shape of her face. She's kinda cute like that Freddie kid is." Pam elaborated. "You could do worse than him, even if he is a nub."

Sam cracked a small grin at her mother's expression

"Ya' know, you two girls have your father's eyes, too."

"Tell me about him." Sam asked, gently bouncing the little girl on her lap. It had been years since Pam mentioned the girls' father without using curse words first.

"He was two years older than me. I was a naive teenager and he said he loved me. He was in college out of state and every time he came home, we'd get together, you kids call it hooking up. It was halfway through my senior year when I found out I was knocked up. Your grandma wanted me to tell him, make him help out. I had nothing going for me, I figured at the most I'd just go to community college, end up being a medical assistant or working in some dumb office or something. But he was smart like your Freddie, he had a real future ahead of him. So as soon as I graduated high school, I hit the road, went to Aunt Mamie's. You and your sister were born out there."

"Everybody said he kept calling and looking for me, stopping by the house and driving past until your Uncle Carmine beat the snot out of him and he never came back. I didn't tell him I was knocked up, he doesn't even know you and Melly exist. Last I heard anything about him, you two were about three or four. One of my old friends back home went to the class reunion and told me he got some kind of fancy degree in law or politics or something, moved to Portland and wound up working for a Senator or some chiz."

"What was his name?" Sam asked.

"That's not important."

"Did you love him?" Sam almost whispered.

"What?"

"Did you love him?"

"Hell, yeah, I loved him. I wouldn't have slept with him if I didn't. I wasn't that kind of girl back then. But like I said, I didn't want to mess up his life and drag him down with me so I just did him a favor and kept away from him. He didn't need some teenage broad and a couple of kids holding him back."

' _Like mother, like daughter.'_ Sam thought. "See, that's what I keep telling Mel, I'm doing this for Freddie's benefit. But - but do you ever feel guilty that you didn't tell him he had twin daughters? Like you've stolen something from him."

"Sometimes, but like I said, it was for his own good. You know, Sammy, your sister does kinda make a point. Maybe if I had let your dad get involved with your lives, I could have done a better job. I always regretted that you girls didn't know him. He wasn't such a bad guy."

Sam didn't respond.

"I know there was never much money and you certainly could have had a more stable home life, wouldn't have wound up running off and getting pregnant as soon as you were eighteen."

"Don't sweat it, Mom. You didn't do so bad. But seriously, where do you find these sleazy guys? You can surely do better than this one. God!"

* * *

Six days later in Seattle:

It was Saturday evening and Freddie had just got off work. As usual, Carly was waiting for him to get home. The little brunette and his mother had been getting along pretty well the last few months and Marissa didn't even have a problem with them being alone in the apartment without a chaperone. Shortly after Carly came over, Marissa left for night shift and the girl was sitting on his couch reading a magazine when he walked through the door.

The two had been hanging out a lot since she returned to Seattle, so much that neither of them knew much else anymore. They carpooled to college together, since she didn't have a car, hung out on the weekends and studied together in the evenings. They shared a few friendly kisses here and there, nothing particularly romantic, just kisses to celebrate good grades on tests, congratulate the other on an accomplishment like Freddie's Christmas bonus from work or her getting accepted to be a teaching assistant. In short, they were sort of acting like a couple, but had never officially dated.

"What do you want to do tonight, Freddie?" Asked Carly after he made a trip to his room to change from his work clothes and returned to the living room. She was looking through the stack of DVD's on the TV stand in search of one in particular.

"We could hang out here and watch a movie or something." He suggested. "I know, I downloaded the new World of Fighters game last night after you went home. We could try that out."

"Um, no offense, but the movie sounds better to me. Maybe you and Spencer could try the game together. Hey, you want to get a pizza or something, I'm starving." She held a movie in her hand. "Here we go. Your mom told me she was going to get this one."

"Sure, Carls. Lunch break was a long time ago. Mom probably left tofu casserole or steamed broccoli for me. So pizza it is. Just don't let me forget to run whatever she left down the garbage disposal and hide the pizza box in Spencer's trash."

After they ordered their food, Freddie put in the movie and they settled in on the couch with a couple of sodas to wait for their food. They weren't snuggled together, but they were just sitting close like they always did.

The previews were running and Carly suddenly turned to Freddie. "Freddie, do you think we should go out?"

The poor boy didn't catch her meaning at first. "We just ordered a pizza and I thought you were dying to see this movie ever since my mom talked about getting it."

"No, not right now, but maybe tomorrow or, or next weekend." She suggested. "You know, go out - out."

"Oh! Um, -ah! Oh! Like a date?" He stumbled. If this had been six years earlier, he would have literally passed out from joy. Now, he was simply speechless. He was either in shock from what his friend had just said or trying to find a way to let her down easy. Trouble was, he didn't know which right off hand.

"I mean, um, if you-if you want to." Carly added nervously with a touch of sadness in her eyes.

He was silent for a few seconds and the door bell rang, signaling the arrival of the delivery man. Freddie went to the door to claim their food. Thank goodness for small distractions.

The pizza box was placed on the coffee table and they each took a slice. After chewing a mouthful, Carly reminded him. "So, uh, what do you think?"

"Great pizza." He responded, clueless as always. "Good call on the mushrooms and extra sausage."

Carly gave him an incredulous look.

"Oh, um, you mean . . . Yeah. I -I guess we could. Th-that would be cool." Deep down inside the poor young man was never so unsure of anything in his life.

 **So hopefully this gives some insight into Sam's reasoning for not telling Freddie that he's a father. I know not everyone's going to like Carly asking Freddie on a date, but sooner or later we'll start to see some second-guessing on his part and maybe even hers. I'm not letting any cats out of their bags. After all, the story has to have some drama and angst or it's just fluff and while that has it's place, it's not my style.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glad everyone seems to like the story so far. Thanks again for all the reviews, favs and follows.**

Chapter 4

A month later.

With college now out for holiday break, Carly and Freddie were together almost non-stop. Whenever he wasn't at work, they would hang out, go to the smoothie shop or otherwise enjoy each other's company. They even had a board game night with Freddie's mother a couple of times, something Marissa seemed to take great joy in. Freddie couldn't figure out why his mother decided to embrace Carly all of a sudden. There was a time when she couldn't stand the sight of the brunette and her attitude was almost too good to be true.

The last several weeks of them dating had been fun, though neither of them seemed to be in a hurry to take their relationship past the innocent junior-high style. They seemed to be stuck in the hand holding, gently kissing phase. There was certainly no heavy making out or anything else physical.

Carly wasn't acting the way she used to around boys, especially one she was dating. She didn't fawn all over every breath Freddie took or try to pretend she was something she wasn't. Even their pet names were mild terms of affection. Somehow he missed the ways Sam butchered his name just to tease him, even when they dated. What he'd give for a Fred-nerd, Freducchini or even a Fred-butt once in a while.

Three days before Christmas, Carly came over to Freddie's apartment in the morning. He had the day off, so they were going to go to the mall together to finish up their last minute shopping. Freddie greeted her at the door with a chaste peck to the lips and a simple greeting. Mrs. Benson, who was again cleaning the apartment, smiled sweetly at the young lady and motioned to the sofa for her to sit down.

"I thought you'd be ready to go, Freddie." Carly said, noticing he hadn't shaved or changed out of his pajamas.

"I was just finishing up breakfast. Be back in ten minutes." He told her as he headed for his bedroom.

"You look nice today, Carly. Are those new boots?" Marissa asked, in an attempt to make small talk.

"Thank you and yes they are, I had nothing fit to wear in the snow from living in Italy, so these were an early Christmas gift to myself."

"How cute." Before she could say anything more, the phone rang and Marissa left the room to answer it. Carly entertained herself quietly with a game on her phone while waiting for Freddie to return. Mrs. Benson was obviously taken aback by the call and she hung up the phone just as Freddie was entering the living room.

"Oh, dear. Freddiebear, can you come here and sit down, I need to talk to you for a moment."

"Would you like me to leave?" Carly asked quietly, trying to be polite.

"No, Carly, you may stay." Marissa replied as Freddie sat beside his girlfriend. "Freddie, I'm going to have to make a trip to Aunt Jean's, Uncle Henry is getting out of the hospital today and Jean asked me to go to their place and help her take care of him for a few days, maybe even a week. I have some personal days coming at work, but I was hoping to take them while you have off for your mid-term break and spend them with you kids."

Freddie just shrugged his shoulders. "As long as Henry's going to be OK. We can see each other anytime, Mom. No big deal."

"But I'm afraid I'll be gone over Christmas." She said with a frown. "I don't want to be away from you over the holiday, but I feel that I have to help her because she can't handle him on her own. Jean said you could come too, but I know you're allergic to their parakeets and you don't want to spend the holiday sneezing and itching."

Carly snickered to herself at the thought of anyone being allergic to a cute, little, turquoise colored bird and stifled a snort. "Aw, that's terrible." She covered up with a cough. "What a shame you'll be away for Christmas, Mrs. B."

"I promise we'll make up for it and have our own holiday as soon as I get back." Marissa offered. "And you may come over too, Carly. After all, you're practically family."

Freddie almost choked this time. Sure he and Carly were dating, but they were just barely getting reacquainted from their long separation. They weren't engaged for Pete's sake. "Really, it's OK, Mom. I'm not a little kid anymore." Freddie tried to man up and act tough even though he was very disappointed. He wouldn't be with his mother for the first time ever on a major holiday.

"You can spend the day with Spencer and I, Freddie. I'll need something to take my mind off him and Carrie and their constant smooching." Carly tried to make a joke of the situation.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you, dear. Now I must go start to pack, could you do me a favor and drop me off at the train station at noon?" Mrs. Benson smiled at the young couple.

"Sure, Mom." Freddie replied. "We'll just wait and go to the mall after that."

* * *

By two o'clock, Freddie and Carly had dropped Marissa off at the train station and said goodbye to her. They made their way to the mall and were walking through a department store. Carly had finished up her shopping for Spencer but she was having trouble finding something for his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry your mom has to be away over Christmas, sweetie." She said as they wandered around the clothing and shoe departments holding hands. She couldn't help but notice that Freddie seemed sort of down ever since his mother told him she would be away for the holiday.

"Eh, it's OK." He tried to put up a good front, and shrugged.

"No. It's not, Freddie. Look, I know Sam used to bust your chops all the time for being close to your mom, but I always sort of thought it was sweet. I never said it in front of her, but I'd give just about anything to have my mom back again." Carly said with a sad tone.

"I know, Carly. I'm sorry." He put his arms around her for a sympathetic hug. "I understand. I still miss my dad, too."

"I'm so glad I get along with your mom." She said, laying her head on his chest. "She's been so nice to me since I've been back and you know I've never had a mother figure at least that I can remember much of."

"Well, I'm glad you two get along. It sure would be weird to have my mom and my girlfriend at each other's throats." Freddie made the statement before he thought of how Sam and his mother had always traded insults, especially when they had dated. Sam was 'The Blonde Headed Demon' and Marissa was just plain 'Crazy'.

After Carly finally found a sweater and some perfume for Carrie, she and Freddie left the mall and stopped for a nice dinner. Since they had been going out, they had been to just about every place nearby at least once. Freddie proposed a stop at the Golden Crab, even though he didn't care for seafood. It wasn't his favorite but Carly had been talking about going there ever since she came back to town.

The two had their meal and it was by far the most romantic date they had been on. For some reason both were feeling exceptionally close to the other, more so than any time in the last month. Upon returning home and stepping out of the elevator on the eighth floor, Carly invited Freddie into her place to watch a movie. They opened the door to find Spencer and Carrie all over each other on the couch. After Freddie helped Carly carry her bags upstairs she made a suggestion. "How about we hang out at your place. You know, since Mr. and Mrs. PDA are at it again downstairs."

"Well, it is _his_ apartment." Freddie laughed at the girl's assessment of her brother. "But hey, since my mom's out of town, we don't have to worry about turning the TV up too loud for fear of a lecture on hearing loss."

They slipped past the love birds in the living room and went across the hall. As they got settled in on the couch in front of the TV, Carly pulled his arm over her shoulders and snuggled into his side. "I'm so glad we're together, Freddie." She purred innocently. "I'm so happy."

"Yeah, th-this is great, Carls." Freddie replied, unsure of what else to say.

The two fell asleep in each other's embrace on the sofa and woke several hours later. "Um, Freddie, d-do you think I could, um, just stay here tonight?" Carly asked. "Y-You know, since Spencer and Carrie were, you know, at it."

"That would be alright." He responded. "I can get a pillow and some blankets and just crash out here, you can sleep in my room. It's warmer and more comfortable in there."

He slipped into his bedroom for some night clothes so he wouldn't have to interrupt Carly after she turned in. Freddie was changing his shirt when Carly came into the room. She immediately covered her eyes and blushed.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Freddie. I didn't know you were going to be -um, you know, naked. I was just coming to ask if you maybe had a feather pillow, foam sort of makes my neck stiff." Carly slyly peeked at his bare upper body and giggled to herself. Freddie had obviously been to the gym a lot while she was away.

Freddie was equally embarrassed and blushing. "Sorry! Sorry! I just wanted to change before you went to bed so I didn't have to sleep in my other clothes." He was just glad he had changed his pants first.

Freddie reached into his closet and picked out a spare pillow and blanket. Carly was right beside him when he turned around and closed the door. "D-do you think I could maybe borrow a sweatshirt or something for bed, hun?" She asked quietly, and reached to take the linens he was holding.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure." He responded and went to his dresser, reached into the bottom drawer and dug out a very worn U-Dub T-shirt and a pair of dark green sweatpants. "I'll put them on the bed for you darling. Sorry if the pants are super long on you."

Freddie left the room so that Carly could change. He spread out his blanket on the couch and replaced his mother's fancy decorative pillows with a bed pillow and prepared to get some rest.

"Thanks for the PJ's, do I look cute in them?" Carly came back to the living room and twirled around like she was on a fashion runway.

Freddie just nodded. No girl had ever worn his clothes before except for Sam and Carly certainly didn't fill out that t-shirt nearly as well as their blonde friend did. Flashbacks of Sam's figure suddenly filled his mind but he tried very hard to push them aside.

"Oh, um, Freddie, did you check to see if you maybe had that feather pillow? I mean, it's OK if you don't."

"Sorry, I forgot. I think there might be one in my mom's room." He went off in search of her request and returned a few minutes later. "I found this in my mom's closet. I figured she would have one because my grandma always asks for it when she visits."

Carly accepted the pillow with a smile and put it aside for a second. "OK, thanks. Well, goodnight then." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. "Love you."

"Goodnight, Carlykins. Love you back."

Carly picked up her pillow and went back the hallway as Freddie prepared to settle down. He had just turned off the light when she came back into the room. "Um, Fr-Freddie? You still awake?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but um, y-you could stay back here with me. I mean, if-if you want to."

"Don't you think it's maybe a bit soon. You know for us to, um, uh, you know . . . " He stumbled at what she _might_ be implying.

"I'm not saying anything like that has to happen. I - I just don't really want to sleep alone in a strange bed, an - and your Nug-Nug poster, well don't take this the wrong way, but I think the eyes are kind of creepy, it's like he's watching me."

Freddie laughed to himself and joined Carly in his room, and with that Carly and Freddie spent their first night together.

Carly woke in the morning snuggled into his body. Unfortunately, Freddie had been unable to sleep properly for hours. He was not used to sharing a bed and the drowsy brunette wrapping herself around him combined with her snoring due to the lack of her breathing machine didn't make for a comfortable night's rest. The only person he had ever shared a bed with was Sam and it was only the one time. He certainly had no problem sleeping _that_ night after they had worn each other out with sex.

While Mrs. Benson was out of town, Carly took it upon herself to all but move into Freddie's room. First, she brought a change of clothes or two and by the time Marissa returned home she had moved many of her toiletries and makeup over so that she could be ready for them to go out without going back across the hall and 'disturbing' Spencer and Carrie. Freddie slowly came around to the idea of sharing his bed, but it still felt awkward somehow, this just seemed rushed to him, even though all they were doing was sleeping.

What surprised them both was that his mother had no snide comments about Carly 'corrupting her little boy' or 'stealing his innocence' when she returned and learned about their little sleepovers.

* * *

Christmas morning (in L.A.)

"And this one's from Grandma." Sam handed her daughter a present wrapped in purple, sparkly paper.

"But she prefers to be called Pam-maw" Melanie added from her seat on the chair next to their Christmas tree with a smirk.

"Pam-maw!" Stephanie repeated and tore into the gift.

"I hope it's not what I think it is." Sam whispered to Melanie and her fears were realized when Stephanie pulled a toy out the size of a shoe box. The little girl flipped it on and it began to play music very loudly. As the child moved her hand across the keyboard on its face, other notes were added in, but they were out of tune and the sound it made was absolutely horrible.

"Perfect. Now I have a mix-master toddler." Sam mumbled. "I was afraid of something like this."

"Leave it up to Pam-maw to find the loudest and most obnoxious gift possible." Mel sneered.

"Sweetie, why don't you give that one a rest and open Aunt Melly's gift?" Sam suggested. "While I find a place to hide that thing." She mumbled quietly to her sister.

Melanie pushed over a huge box wrapped in pink and purple paper covered with princesses and snowmen.

"Wonder what this could be?" Sam said to the little girl like she didn't already know.

Within a couple of minutes, a pile of shredded paper lay on the floor and the little girl was squealing with excitement at the sight of the play kitchen her aunt had bought for her.

"Now you can cook and everything just like Mommy in your very own kitchen, isn't that cool, Stephie?" Sam asked as Melanie looked on with a smile.

The little girl immediately set about to playing with her toy pots and pans, leaving the adults to talk. "So did you hear from Carly or anybody in Seattle?" Melanie asked, opening a package from her mother.

"I got a card from Gibby. He sends one every year. He must be pretty serious with Tasha, because her name was on the card, too." Sam replied, holding a new shirt up in front of her body. "Thanks, Mel. This is really cool. I love the pattern."

"Nothing from . . ?" Mel was cut short.

"No, I didn't hear from Freddie." Sam said, sounding kind of sad and laying the shirt aside.

"Maybe you should have sent him a card or something."

"That's probably not a good idea, Mels."

Melanie just sighed, still put out that her sister was so obstinate that she was clearly making herself miserable.

So for the fourth time, Christmas came and went for Freddie and Sam without any contact with the other.

 **Yes, I know, waaay too much Creddie in this one. Next time we _might_ just see Sam start to have regrets as to her actions and Freddie will definitely start thinking more about her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really appreciate all the reviews, favorites and follows. This story line has been a ton of fun to write and I hope it continues to please everyone.**

Chapter 5

The cold, Seattle winter slowly passed and May was graduation time for both Freddie and Carly. Her English literature degree was a precursor to a career in education and, of course, his major was in technology. He intended to land a job designing software for Pear or possibly some aerospace contractor and had been on several interviews even before he received his diploma thanks to recommendations from three of his college professors.

Spencer threw a huge party for them, or at least he intended to. It turned out to be only slightly more impressive than Carly's welcome home party. The only additions were Gibby and Tasha, who had gotten married a few months earlier and were now living back in Seattle and T-Bo's new girlfriend.

While Carly was happy to be done with college, Freddie immediately began looking into online graduate courses, determined to get his masters. It was a small gathering, but they all had a great time and everyone there was happy for them, and even Marissa praised both of them on their accomplishments.

Before the evening was over, Spencer and Carrie took advantage of the gathering to announce their engagement with plans to be married the following year. Carly was nearly speechless and figured this to be an opportunity to eventually move out on her own with Spencer's pending marriage.

Carrie asked Carly to be a bridesmaid and to help her plan the event since Carrie's sister, the maid of honor lived in Philadelphia and wouldn't be on hand for most of the wedding planning. The younger gal was only too happy to offer her assistance and took advantage of the opportunity to bond with her future sister-in-law. The thoughts of wedding planning made Carly more excited for her and Freddie's budding relationship and she secretly began fantasizing about her own wedding, even though she had trouble picturing Freddie as the groom.

The brunette had been officially seeing Freddie for six months at this point and she was getting anxious to make things a little more permanent with him even though he seemed hesitant to go beyond a certain point physically. The poor young man was convinced that the one time he and Sam were 'together' had ruined their relationship and he didn't want that to happen with Carly.

He tried to be more physical, but something just kept bugging him, like a little cartoon character sitting on his shoulder telling him to keep it PG. Every time something almost happened between them, he felt guilty about it. Carly, on the other hand, was starting to feel like there was something wrong with her and that Freddie was avoiding too much physical contact because he really wasn't into her. Every time she made the first move, he seemed to find some reason not to follow through.

After all the guests had gone, Spencer and Carrie were cleaning up the living room while Freddie and Carly hung out upstairs. "Wow. I can't believe Spencer is engaged." Carly said, sitting down on her bed to remove her shoes while Freddie stood propped in the doorway, ready to leave if she looked as though she was going to change clothes. "I just didn't think he was ready to make that kind of commitment."

"Even though they sit around and make out constantly?" Freddie suggested. "And we've both heard, um, you know."

"Well, now that you put it that way." She giggled with a blush. "They are kind of boisterous."

"Heh. And given his track record with women I would have bet you were the one to get engaged first." Freddie joked. "I mean, you have no idea how many bad dates he had after you moved away. I lost track after twelve or so. And every time I had to get all the details, and I mean _all_ the details."

"Well, I don't exactly have the best track record with dating, either." Carly turned to face him and put her arms around him after he sat down beside her. "Until you came along, that is."

"Surely you had boyfriends in Italy."

"I went out with a couple of guys, but nothing was ever serious. And you know what my dating life was like in high school." She reminded him. "If only I would have went out with you back then, just think, we probably _would_ be engaged by now."

Freddie wasn't paying too much attention to what she was saying or he would have panicked at her statement. He just kissed her neck lightly, in an attempt to be romantic. He could tell she had been feeling neglected and was trying his best to treat Carly like a girlfriend instead of his best friend. He knew this was the kind of thing that she enjoyed and wanted to make her happy. Besides, her strawberry-vanilla shampoo had been driving him crazy all day. Subconsciously, it reminded him of Sam, because that was her favorite kind.

Carly left out a giggle and squirmed around. "Freddie! That tickles." It had been a while since she had her neck kissed and the feeling was starting to make her antsy. Before she lost her courage, she took the upper hand and pushed him onto his back, positioned her body straddle his and connected their lips. A couple of minutes of kissing and a few slight feels under her skirt later, her brother walked into the room, clueless as ever at what the two _might_ be doing.

"Hey, Carls. Carrie and I are-WHOA! Sorry! Sorry, I should have knocked." Spencer covered his face with both hands and turned his back like he had seen his grandmother in the shower.

Carly immediately jumped to her feet and straightened her skirt. "No - nothing going on in here." She blushed, obviously embarrassed at being caught making out with her boyfriend. Freddie sat up straight and looked guilty as well, not sure how Spencer would react to seeing his little sister in such a position. Surely, the artist couldn't be too upset. After all, they spent the night together fairly often right under his nose. What Spencer didn't know was that there were still thresholds the couple had to cross.

"Relax kiddos, you guys just graduated from college. You're both adults, if you want to swap spit, it's none of my business. I just wanted to tell you Carrie and I are going to the Cheesecake Warehouse, you guys are welcome to come along if you want, my treat."

"Man, that was weird." Freddie exclaimed after Spencer went back downstairs. "And I don't mean him offering to buy us dinner."

"Yeah, you know it. Well, let's get going or they'll leave without us." Carly replied and started putting her shoes back on. "I'm in the mood for some cheesecake! But I'd like a rain check on what you were doing with your hands." She said with a quiet giggle and a kiss to his lips.

* * *

That same evening in L.A.

"Happy Birthday dear Stephie, Happy Birthday to youuuu!" Sam, Melanie, Mel's current boyfriend Eddie, Dice, his girlfriend, Amy, Goomer and Nona all sang to the three year old.

"Blow out your candles, baby girl." Sam told her and watched her daughter blow out all three with one puff.

"Who's ready for ice cream?" Melanie asked. The little girl and Goomer both raised their hands in excitement.

"Alright, let's get that cake cut while Aunt Mellie scoops the ice cream." Sam was more than anxious to get to a big piece of the cake for herself.

After the food and a few presents, the guests began to leave. Stephanie was playing with a new doll in the living room and Sam was in the kitchen cleaning up when Melanie sat down at the bar with her computer to check her Splashface page.

"O.M.G. Sammy, you've gotta see this, Spencer Shay just got engaged."

"You follow Spencer on Splashface?" Sam asked, closing the dishwasher. "Weird!"

"Hey, he puts pictures of some really cool art on his page sometimes." Melanie defended.

Sam looked over Melanie's shoulder as she scrolled through several pictures. One showed Carrie's hand with the ring on it. There were a couple of shots of them together in various stages of kissing and one showed them and a group of people. She saw Gibby and Tasha, T-Bo, Marissa, and even Principal Franklin. Off to the side of that picture, Sam spotted Freddie.

He looked the same, pretty much. Maybe a little less geeky, definitely a little broader shouldered and just possibly a little more confident by his posture. Beside him was Carly, perfect as ever, wearing a short, denim skirt and a pink top.

'Holy crabs, does he have his arm around her waist?' Sam thought. Before she could say anything, Melanie flipped to another picture. Sam certainly wasn't going to ask to see the image again. 'I guess he got what he always wanted, I know she'll make him happier than I ever could.' She told herself.

Sam found it hard to sleep that night, not only was Stephanie very fussy with a belly ache from too much ice cream, but every time she thought she was going to drift off to sleep, she kept thinking of that damn picture of Freddie with his arm around Carly Shay. Sam hated Splashface and had never established an account, saying it was stupid and girly. Despite her curiosity about her old friends, she had never even looked to see if Freddie or Carly had a page. After all, she was a single mother with a baby sitting business to run, she didn't have time for playing around online.

Just after daybreak, with bags under her eyes, Sam was at the kitchen counter with Melanie's laptop open. Luckily, Melanie never logged off anything so Sam started searching the site even though it made her feel like a stalker. Just as she figured, Freddie was not to be found, he had never made a page. Sam typed in a search for her brunette friend and found Carly had indeed set one up, complete with pictures of her and Freddie doing all sorts of random activities together. Sam sighed and flipped through Carly's online photo album.

None of the pictures made them appear to be overly affectionate with one another, there were no kissy shots or anything romantic like that, but there was a definite lack of pictures of other guys, other than her brother and Gibby doing silly stuff like playing mini golf. She looked at Carly's relationship status and it showed 'In A Relationship'. She could be with anyone, really. Thing is, if she was seeing another man, why were there no pictures of her with him? Sam hated to admit it, but she realized what this meant, her suspicion were correct. She closed the computer and laid her head on it as tears ran down her cheeks. "Oh, Freddie, why her? Of all women on the frickin' planet! Why the hell did it have to be her?" She sobbed out loud to herself. "I miss you so much, you nub!"

As Sam's tears fell, Melanie came out of the bedroom just in time to hear her sister's sad monologue. Since she had to be at work at the bank by eight, Mel always got up early so she could either visit the gym or go for a run before her shower. She was certainly not used to seeing her sister out of bed this early and stood quietly in the hallway for a few seconds. "Now I'll hurt them both if I tell him." She heard Sam whimper.

About that time, Sam's daughter left out a loud call, signaling she was awake and ready to have her morning potty time. Before Sam could turn around, Melanie slipped back into the bedroom and lifted her niece out of the crib. Sam appeared a few seconds later, her eyes bloodshot from crying, lack of sleep, or possibly even both.

"I've got her, Mels. You go ahead with your run." Sam took the child and escorted her to the bathroom.

Melanie went out to the kitchen to get her water bottle from the refrigerator. She paused for a second and opened up the cover on her computer and immediately saw what Sam was looking at. "Poor Sammy, if only you didn't have to be so darn stubborn and would just talk to the boy." Mel said to no one.

 **Chapter 5 was supposed to be the halfway point, but I think this may stretch out to more than 10 chapters. Anyway, chapter 6 is coming next weekend and Freddie is definitely going to be thinking about Sam. It might take a while but a Seddie reunion is coming, I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It took them a few months, but after Spencer and Carrie picked their wedding date and had their invitations printed, Carly volunteered to help her future sister in law address them for mailing as soon as the couple had made a list of who they wanted to invite.

The two women were almost finished with their job when Freddie came into Spencer's apartment after work. He placed a quick kiss on Carly's temple and sat down beside her at the counter.

"We're almost done, sweetie." Carly told him. "We just have one page of names to go. Oh good, I see Spencer remembered Sam. Hey, Freddie, do you have her address or anything? Spencer doesn't have it down here."

"I have her old address, but I haven't had any contact with Sam in years. I don't even know if she's still in L.A."

"Well, we can address it to her old apartment and if she moved, they should forward it to her." Carrie suggested.

"I wonder how she's been." Carly wondered. "It's been so long since I talked to her. I keep looking for her on Splashface, but she isn't on there."

Later that night as Carly and Freddie lay in his bed, she brought up their blonde friend again. "Do you ever think about her?"

Freddie was nearly asleep. "Huh?" He responded.

"Sam. Do you ever wonder what happened to her?"

"Y-yeah, sometimes. I guess. It was like she got all weird and distant and then just quit calling me. I swear she was abducted by aliens or something." He tried to make a joke of his disappointment. "I figured she probably hooked up with some biker dude or someone that was perfect for her and forgot all about us. I guess I just sort of gave up on her because I thought if I pushed too hard or kept calling her, she'd be super wazzed off and kick my butt."

"You know, I just don't see that." Carly argued.

"What, her kicking my butt?" Freddie turned toward her.

"No. Of course I could see that. It's just that in all the years I've known Sam Puckett, I never heard her happier than when she told me you visited her in L.A. and you guys were together again. She even told me about that night, you know, you guys' first times." This embarrassed him to no end. He was never aware Carly knew he and Sam gave each other their innocence.

"Sam was head over heels for you, Freddie. She was so happy, I can't see her taking up with another guy just like that. You know, she once told me that she never even went out with anyone else after she moved to L.A."

"Really?" Freddie squeaked.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm really glad things worked out the way they did, but I seriously thought with the way she talked that she was all but ready to move back to Seattle just to be with you."

"Sam told me she couldn't leave Cat on her own and she loved it in California."

"I think she loved you more, Freddie. When Sam quit calling me, I just figured it was because she moved home and was with you and she was afraid I'd be jealous or something. I sort of, well, I might have not been quite so accepting of you guys getting back together when she told me at first. But I really tried to be supportive." She confessed. "Man, I sure hope she can come to Spencer's wedding so we can see her again. I really miss my best friend. It would be nice if she could be in our wedding, um, wh-whenever we, uh, you know."

Freddie began to get tunnel vision at Carly's last statement. In the time they had been dating, he had never given her any indication that he intended to marry her. Only trouble was, he didn't have the nerve to tell her that.

Even after Carly drifted off to sleep, Freddie was wide awake. Not only was he thinking about how Carly was fantasizing about _their_ wedding but he had to wonder again, for the millionth time, what happened to Sam and why she just quit talking to him and Carly both. Even Spencer said he hadn't heard from her, not a Christmas card or anything. It was like Sam had simply vanished into thin air. 'Who knows, with Sam, she's probably in jail or something.' He said to himself, making a mental note to check for her name in the California arrest records online.

* * *

In early November, Sam was going through a handful of mail. As she flipped through several bills and advertisements, a peach colored envelope with her name written in fancy script appeared. She figured this would soon be coming and tore into it. Sure enough, her suspicions were correct, it was an invitation to Spencer's wedding.

Sam sighed, she hadn't seen Spencer in person for years. When she was growing up, he was like a big brother to her but she hadn't spoken a word to him since she found out she was going to be a mother. She knew how disappointed he would be with her. Not for having a child without being married. Spencer was too open minded for that but he'd be truly upset with her for not telling Freddie he was a father.

Sam cared what Spencer thought about her more than she did most other people. For years he was the closest thing to a father figure she ever had. Sure, she had a little crush on him when she was younger, but that dried up when she thought about how creepy that would be for both of them and she accepted the fact that she was still madly in love with Freddie Benson.

"What's that, Sis?" Melanie startled Sam by asking, looking over her shoulder.

"Oh, um, nothing. Just an invitation to Spencer's wedding." Sam flopped the invitation down with the bills and started flipping through a magazine.

"Aww, that's so sweet. He remembered you." Mel cooed.

"Ehh, Carly probably made him invite me. It's no big deal, I don't have time to go anyway. Stephie, why are you trying to feed a ham sandwich to your guinea pig? He's a vegetarian, he eats hay and carrots."

"Mommy, Skittles and me don't like veg-al-tariums. We like meat." The little girl argued, mispronouncing the word.

"Eat the sandwich, please. I'll talk to Skittles about eating his veggies." Melanie told the child and escorted her back to the table. "Sammy, you _have_ to go to Spencer's wedding. You'll even get to see Freddie and maybe you can tell him . . . "

"NO! Absolutely NOT!" Sam shouted. "I am _not_ going and I'm _not_ telling him jack. He has Carly now and I'm sure they're positively happy together. I'm not screwing that up. For-for either of them."

* * *

Little did Sam realize how wrong she was. It had been a year since Carly and Freddie had been dating and even though his fourteen year old self would have given a limb to be in this situation, being Carly's boyfriend was not everything he pictured it would be. Sure, they were happy together but there just didn't seem to be any passion or spark to their relationship. They were more like an old, married couple, not passionate twenty-somethings.

The two had been getting settled into a routine and, on the surface, seemed to be doing well in life. Freddie landed a job designing software months earlier and spent his evenings doing classes online to get his master's degree. Carly was a few months into an internship and had already been offered a position teaching language at Ridgeway middle school as soon as her training was over.

They had been intimate with each other and spent the night at each other's apartments on a regular basis. For some reason, unknown to him, Freddie's mother had come to not only accept Carly, but she actually liked her, or at least she appeared to. Marissa, on the other hand, saw Carly as a means to an end. Namely the end of Freddie pining away for a girl she couldn't bear the thoughts of him being with. The brunette was simply the lesser of two evils to Mrs. Benson, though she didn't let on that way.

Carly had been subtly mentioning to Freddie that as soon as they were able to save up some money, she thought they should look for a place together. She reasoned that with Spencer and Carrie getting married, they would want their space and privacy and that she and Freddie spent the night together most of the time anyway, so this just made sense. After all, they couldn't go on like they were in high school until they hit thirty.

Freddie felt a lot for Carly, but he just didn't feel right about them doing anything so permanent. It was strange enough for him to be sleeping with her, let alone them moving in together. That was only a short way from being engaged and he wasn't sure he could ever go that far. As much as he wanted to, Freddie never said no to the idea. Objecting to her was hardly ever an option, especially when she had that innocent, starving puppy look in her eyes. He was too afraid to hurt her to ever utter the word "no" to any of her ideas.

* * *

On his day off, Freddie was sitting in a local coffee shop, working on a research paper online when he ran into his old friend, Gibby.

"Yo, Freddie. Whatup, dude?" Gibby asked.

"Hey, Gibbs. Have a seat, man. It's been a while, how've you been?" Freddie greeted him with a bro hug.

The former tech-producer closed his laptop and the two young men got caught up with what each other had been doing. Gibby nearly fell off his chair when Freddie told him he was with Carly. "Man, I always thought you'd be hooked up with Sam."

Freddie was getting tired of everyone thinking that. "Um, Carly and I were seeing each other when we graduated last spring, dude. You were at the party." Freddie reminded him. "She even thinks we should look for a place as soon as we can save up some money."

Gibby just nodded silently and took a sip of his latte, still believing that Freddie and Sam should be together.

"I mean, we've been together over a year and it does get kind of old, you know, having to be all hush-hush around my mom or Spencer when we spend the night together. Not that Carly's all that loud or anything, you know." Gibby didn't catch his meaning, but Freddie immediately thought back to Sam's sounds of passion. "And with Spencer getting married, Carly's been talking about moving out so he can have his space."

"Do you love her?" Gibby asked out of the blue. "Carly?"

"Huh?"

"Do you love Carly?" The larger fellow repeated.

"Of course I love Carly." Freddie said without thinking. After all, he said it to her daily.

Gibby just raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"I've loved Carly since _middle school_." Freddie reminded him. "She's my closest friend."

"Dude, do you just love her or are you _in_ love with her?"

This question made Freddie think. Was his buddy onto something? Was he really _in_ love with Carly, like _love-love_ or was he just in love with having someone in his life that he's known for years?

That night, as Freddie laid awake, Carly snuggled into his chest as she always did when she slept beside him, his mind kept thinking about what Gibby asked.

Fact was, he had found himself thinking about Sam more and more of late. Maybe it was that conversation they had about her when they were helping with wedding invitations a few months ago, but something kept the blonde in the front of his mind. On occasion he had even thought about Sam when he and Carly were intimate. Not every time, but he couldn't help but compare the two and the subtleties of their respective bodies.

While Carly had filled out a bit since high school, Sam was still curvier, her butt rounder, her breasts fuller and her body was very responsive to his touch. Or at least she was the one time he was 'with' her, over four years ago. Sam was also more passionate while Carly was laid back and less animated and definitely quieter in the throes of passion. Sam certainly left him know when he was doing something right, that was for sure. Carly's soft coos and purrs were nothing compared to Sam's moans and exclamations of ecstasy.

"Whatcha thinking about, love?" Carly asked him, startling him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, babe. Did I wake you?" He asked.

"Nah, I have to pee. Too much of that green tea at your mom's I guess." She said as she slowly moved away from him and got up.

"Yeah, I guess that's my problem. I shouldn't drink so much coffee. Maybe I'd sleep better." He reasoned.

As she made her way back from the bathroom, Carly crawled on top of him. "I know something we could do to help us get back to sleep." She whispered seductively in his ear before kissing him and pulling off her night shirt.

An hour later, Freddie found himself in the same position, lying awake without sleep, thinking about Sam. He mentally beat himself up for his thoughts as he laid beside his now naked girlfriend, her snuggled into his body, snoring peacefully, but he couldn't help it, either. Something just kept him thinking about how much he missed Sam.

 **Alright, I know Freddie's kinda being a wishy-washy dick weed, but we're establishing him having doubts about his future and we all know how insistent and pushy Carly can be by times. Chapter 7 coming next Sunday.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few weeks later, in L.A.

"All I'm saying is go on one date." Melanie pleaded. "It's Valentine's Day for goodness sake, you shouldn't be alone."

"And I said no. I'm not interested!" Sam crossed her arms, stubbornly. "You go out with him if you think he's so great."

"So you _are_ waiting for Freddie, then." Mel suggested, no so subtly trying to push Sam's buttons.

"I'm not waiting for squat. Besides, he's with Carly, you know that. You saw what she put on her Splashface page. 'Happy with her career and her man'." Sam said with air quotes.

"Then what will it hurt to go out with Eric just one time?"

"Like I said, you can go out with him if you want to but I don't have time for guys, Mel. I'm a single mother. Besides, no guy in his right mind wants to get hooked up with an instant family. Anyone who does is either just trying to get lucky and figures on an easy mark or just a damn idiot and I don't need either in my life right now."

"First off, I'm seeing David, Second, Eric's not my type _and_ he asked me about you."

"Well then you can just pretend to be me, go out with this Eric joker and make everyone happy." Sam smirked. "All you have to do is - well, not act like you."

"Ugh. You're impossible." Melanie finally threw her hands up in defeat. Before she left the room, she brought up another touchy subject. "But you _are_ going to Seattle for Spencer's wedding. Aren't you?"

"Hell, no!" Sam shot back. "Who's going to watch Stephie while I go flitting off like a snow bird."

"You _could_ take her with you, you know. I'm sure Mom would like to see her, both of you really. She keeps asking when one of us going to visit." Melanie, unlike Sam, spoke to her mother on a regular basis.

Sam glared at her twin, who just glared back. "Again, why don't _you_ go and pretend to be me. Go to Seattle, tell Freddie and Carly you're happy for them and we'll all move on with our lives." She suggested. "After all, that's what twins are for, to do your dirty work."

"Saa-aam!" Melanie scolded, hands on her hips.

"Alright, so maybe that's not really an option. The wedding isn't for over three months. Tell you what, I'll think about going, how's that?" At this point, Sam would have said anything to shut her sister up.

"Good, 'cause I sent back your RSVP and told them you were coming." Mel said before slipping out the front door.

"Dang it, Mel!" Sam hissed.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Carrie and Carly sat in a coffee shop, the two women were taking a break from visiting bakeries and florists in preparation for the wedding.

"So, how are things with you and Freddie?" Carrie asked. "Seems like you two are always together. You haven't slept in your own room in almost a week."

"Oh, um good, great really. Marissa's been out of town at a nurse's convention or something, so I just figured Freddie could use the company. Did you see what he got me for Valentine's Day?" Carly picked up her hand and showed off the silver charm bracelet. "He's such a sweetie, I can't believe it took us so long to finally get together."

"You guys are pretty serious, then?"

Carly didn't respond immediately, but left out a light sigh. "Yeah, serious as a heart attack." She joked with a half hearted laugh.

"Carly, I know you well enough by now to know something's bugging you. What is it?"

"I, I don't know, it's just all happening so fast."

"Fast?" You guys have been together over a year, how's that fast? Wait, you're not, um - pregnant are you?"

"Wha, no! Oh, God no! I'm not having kids. I've been on birth control for years, even when I didn't need to be, j-just in case. I mean, Freddie, sometimes he talks about having kids, and I guess he'd be a really good father but he won't pressure me into something I don't want. I'm just not cut out for kids."

Her future sister-in-law just sipped at her coffee and looked at Carly over the top of her glasses. Carly nervously smiled back.

"Can I ask you something?" Carrie said flatly, setting her cup down. "Why are you with him?"

"Huh?" Carly asked.

"Freddie. Why Freddie? Sure you guys make a cute couple and I know you've been friends for years, but why are you dating him? You guys are so alike, it's hard to think you're even compatible. And you have to realize the issue of kids is going to be a stumbling block at some point. If you're at opposite ends of the issue, one of you is going to resent the other over it, no matter what happens you can't both be happy."

The brunette left out another sigh. "Well, he's my best friend for one. He's the nicest guy I've ever met. He's handsome and smart and funny and I can honestly say I love him." Carly replied before she sighed again. "Besides, what else do I have going, it's not like I've been swarmed with offers for dates since I got back to Seattle. And, li - like I said, I know he won't force me to have kids if I don't want to."

"You say you love him, but are you _in love_ with him?"

Like Freddie, Carly found it hard to answer that question. Sure, they weren't all that passionate, but they were good together. Besides, they were so deep into things now, how could she break his heart and say anything negative. She knew this was the risk from the beginning and it was one she had willingly taken.

He was her rock, her solid ground and had been since they were kids. He was Freddie, _her_ Freddie. The adorable geek from across the hall. The guy who helped her pass AP chemistry in junior year and stayed up all night helping her understand trigonometry. The guy who taught her how to drive because her brother was too immature himself to take it seriously. The tech producer of iCarly. The guy she felt she was destined to be with. He saved her life years ago, for chiz sake. She had to stick with him, it wouldn't be right not to. And he was surely so in love with her that breaking up would kill him.

"Well, like I said, what else do I have going. I don't want to end up 40 and living alone with a dozen cats. No offense."

Carrie just looked at her funny. "OK, first off I'm only 36 and I was 34 when I met your brother. So I don't buy the whole 'ticking clock' chiz-fest you're trying to serve up."

This really made the brunette think, but the more she did, the more she thought she was in too deep to ever dig her way out. She cared too much about Freddie to tell him the truth and break his heart. Nope, she couldn't live with herself if she crushed him and told him she loved him more like a best friend than a boyfriend. Besides, who better to spend her life with than her best friend she tried to reason.

* * *

About a month before Spencer's wedding, Freddie and Carly were out to dinner. After they had finished their meal, Carly brought up something she'd been thinking about for some time and now the opportunity had presented itself..

"Um, Freddie, did you see Lewbert posted that there was an open apartment on the fourth floor?"

"Yeah, I saw it on the bulletin board in the elevator." He was counting out money to pay their bill.

"I, um, well, don't be mad, but I sort of talked to him this morning and I asked him if we could look at it this evening."

Freddie choked a little, but when he looked up, he saw those deep, dark eyes looking back at him and all he could muster was squeaking out a slight "Sure."

The be-warted doorman left them into the one bedroom apartment a little while later. "Alright, you two, go ahead and look around and try not to wreck the place. I have to get back to my office, 'Jeopardy' is about to start. And no kissy-kissy stuff."

The couple checked out the bedroom, with attached bathroom, went into the kitchen to see the appliances and wandered around the empty living room, examining the view from the windows. The place was spacious, like all apartments in Bushwell, but not nearly as big as Spencer's apartment. There was no second floor, just the living room, kitchen with dining area and the bedroom back the hall. Off the kitchen was a small half-bath with a washer and dryer inside. At least there was plenty of closet space, which Carly immediately fell in love with.

"What do you think, Baby?" She asked, squeezing his hand.

"Um, it's nice. I see they just put down new carpet. Or rather I smell new carpet. I love that smell, so fresh and clean." Freddie got off subject. "What color would you call that? Beige or maybe ecru?"

"It's only $800 a month and I'll be starting my new full time job in a couple of weeks, I think we can afford it, you know, if I don't buy a car like I was thinking of. I can just take the bus over to Ridgeway, a lot of the other teachers take public transportation since parking is limited. And it's really close."

"Does it feel right?" He finally asked quietly.

"Well it's going to be different, but I think it feels homey. The kitchen is beautiful, and look, there's no Spencer and Carrie here, getting all touchy-feely with each other." She waved her open hands toward the empty living room.

"No, not the apartment, us-moving in together?"

"What do you mean, baby, we've been together for almost a year and a half, we spend the night at each other's place most of the time anyway. This would just be _our_ place, not Spencer's or Mom's."

"Um, did you just call my mother 'Mom'?" Freddie asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Well, yeah, she-um, told me I could. I really am so glad your mom has mellowed out about us being together. I can remember when we went out that one time in high school, you know, after the taco truck incident. I seriously thought she was going to sneak into my apartment and strangle me in my sleep or at least break _my_ leg."

"But do you think it's right? I mean, us living together right now, It's not like we're married or even engaged. What do you think your dad will say about this? I don't want to make him mad. He can be kind of, um, intimidating."

"Well, we _could_ get married, Freddie." She looked at him and noticed a slight look of panic in his eyes or was that heartbreak, she couldn't tell. "I, um, mean, if-if you want to. S-some day." His look made her heart sink.

Instead of objecting he just nodded seeing the look of hurt now written all over her face. He couldn't crush this girl or anything she wanted. He loved her too much, even if he didn't love her quite 'that' way. However, his silent agreement unintentionally led Carly to believe that an engagement ring was in her future.

"So I'll tell Lewbert we'll take it then?" She verified with a smile and a chaste kiss, putting her arms around his neck. "I've got enough for the security deposit and all. We'll have to get some furniture and stuff."

"Um, yeah. I - I guess." He responded, feeling like he had just been punched in the gut. One thing was certain, he'd need sleeping pills to get any rest _that_ night.

The following morning, after Freddie and came downstairs and went to his place for a shower, Carly came down to find Carrie alone at the table. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down opposite the thirty-something woman.

"Where'd Spencer run off to? I heard him leaving at like, 4:30." Carly asked.

"Early junkyard run with Socko. Some new shipment of junk just came in and he wanted first crack at it. And what were you doing up at that hour?" Carrie raised an eyebrow, insinuating that Carly and Freddie were doing something other than sleep at such a time.

"Couldn't sleep." Carly sighed. "Carrie, I'm not sure but I think I - uh, I might have, um, m-maybe proposed to Freddie last night."

"You-what? Did I hear you right? You proposed?"

"Well, I didn't like, get down on one knee or anything, but we were looking at that empty apartment down on the fourth floor and we were talking about whether we should move in together before we were married and I, well, I sort of suggested that we _could_ get married."

"Oh, Sweetie. You didn't really propose, it was all hypothetical."

"Yeah, but Freddie's been in love with me since we were in sixth grade. For him it won't be hypothetical, now all he'll be thinking about is that I want to marry him." Carly threw her head back in frustration. "B-but I - I don't know if I'm that serious about him. Oh, God, why did I just say that, I'm a horrible person and a terrible girlfriend. I suck."

"But weren't you guys were looking at an apartment together?" Carrie reminded her.

"Um, yeah."

"Well why the chiz are you two thinking of moving in together if you're not _that_ serious."

Carly just shrugged at her future sister-in-law. 'I don't know.' She thought to herself.

 **So Freddie's not the only one having doubts about their relationship. I didn't want to make Carly come off as totally heartless, just unsure of her future.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The reviewers who thought Carly was desperate and scared of being alone got how I am trying to write her. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. Don't hate me for this one, but it's gotta get a little worse before it gets better.**

Chapter 8

The following week, Freddie met Gibby for smoothies and as the two men sat down, T-Bo appeared with blueberry muffins on a stick. After buying a couple of them, the two started talking about random stuff with their jobs and their respective ladies.

Freddie told Gibby that Carly was starting her position at Ridgeway Middle school on Monday, filling in for a teacher on maternity leave. Gibby mentioned that Tasha was just invited to be on the next season of 'Models from the Bottom'.

"So other than the new job, how's Carls doing? I haven't seen her in forever."

"Oh, uh, she's good." Freddie simply said, seeming kind of distant.

"I ran into Spencer the other day, he told me you guys are getting an apartment together."

"Y-yeah, apartment 4-G, it's nice, but um, I-I guess we can afford it and it's close home so my mom won't totally spazz out." Freddie was still very apprehensive about the whole living with Carly idea, in fact he hadn't even told his mother yet.

"So, if you're moving in together, I'm guessing you decided to make things permanent." Gibby suggested. "It's a big step, man, moving in together."

"Well, we've been spending the night at each other's places for months now." Freddie replied. "It should be pretty much the same. Except for not having my mom cleaning the room twice a day or having to dodge Spencer and Carrie making out on the sofa all the time."

"Not really." Gibby shook his head. "You're just playing house now, it's waaaay different when reality sets in. Trust me."

"Aw come on." Freddie argued. "How different can it be? Carly and I, we - we're good together."

"I'm serious. You have to work out who does the cooking, who does the dishes and the laundry, who cleans the bathroom. Who refills the _soap dispenser_!" Gibby tried to tell his friend about the realities of married life. "And don't get me started about that time of the month."

"Um, Gibbs, I'm pretty sure Carly has had her period on a fairly regular basis most of the time I've known her. Other than the hot flashes and the cramps, it never makes her act funny."

"But if things get too out of hand now, you can always go back to your place. Once you live together, you can only get so far away. Believe me, my friend, she'll get a bad case of pms some day and you'll be praying you have to work overtime."

"Carly's not like that Gibby, you know that. Have you ever seen her all bitchy or anything?"

"They all are, man. They all are." Gibby said as he slurped down the last of his drink.

"Hey dude, I've gotta go." Freddie looked at the time. "Carly wants to go shopping for towels and chiz, are you working out tomorrow morning, maybe we can meet up at the gym."

"Seven thirty?" Gibby suggested.

Freddie nodded and headed for home.

Later that day, after dinner, Freddie and Carly were at Mall-Mart looking for some things for their new apartment. Fortunately, they didn't need too much. Mrs. Benson was letting Freddie take his bedroom furniture and Spencer offered up his kitchen table set and some silverware because Carrie had bought a different table a week before and he had way too much silverware to begin with.

"OK, now we've got some towels and stuff for the bathroom, some new sheets and blankets,a set of dishes and a few pots and pans, what else do we need? Oh, yeah. Dish towels and potholders, and then maybe a mixer or a toaster." Carly went over her shopping list. "And we have to have a microwave."

"Let's check at Price-Co for the microwave, my mom got our last one there and it was super cheap." Carly nodded in agreement as they walked toward the kitchen department. "At least I know my mom will get us every cleaning supply known to man. Hey, I know, we should probably look into some lamps and couple of end stands or something for the living room, too." Freddie suggested. "I'm really glad we found that nice sofa for sale on Jerry's Listings. That saved us a ton of money."

"Good idea, sweetie." She replied, spotting the kitchen linens. "Now here, which potholders do you like? They have plain green or light tan. Oh, Freddie, look at these, they have cute little penguins on them, aren't they adorable? I love penguins."

Freddie just chuckled at her innocence and nodded to get the linens she liked. As they made their way to the department for the lamps, they walked past the jewelry counter.

"Oooh, Freddie, look at this ring. Isn't it gorgeous?"

Freddie was a few steps ahead, pushing the cart, backed up to look over her shoulder.

"Aw, baby, do we have time for me to try it on?" She asked.

Before Freddie could utter a word, a sales lady approached and asked if she could help. In a matter of a few seconds, Carly was wearing the ring and gushing like a little girl who just received a kitten for her birthday.

"This one is so beautiful. But wait, what about the one in the other tray? Can I see that one?" Carly handed the first ring back to the clerk and put the second on her hand. Freddie just stood there, beginning to sweat.

"Oh my God, Freddie! This is the one! Just look at it, it's perfect. It even fits, oh it's just fate that we walked by here. Isn't it gorgeous?"

"That one is $2295." The lady informed them. "But if you open a Mall-Mart credit account today, we'll take off $250."

Freddie just gulped, he had no idea that a simple shopping trip to pick up towels and dishes would lead to him dropping nearly a month's salary on a ring. A ring! Was he even ready to give Carly a ring? The longer he stood there, the more he began to breathe funny, almost on the verge of hyperventilating. His vision was beginning to blur as Carly fawned over the ring.

"D-don't you think, um, we sh-should go look at those lamps now?" He asked, trying to pry his girlfriend away.

"Oh, but Freddie. Baby, this ring is so perfect. What if someone else comes along and buys it. I don't even want to think about some other girl wearing _my_ ring."

So, even though he didn't think the day would end up with him going in debt, Freddie was soon filling out a credit application, if for no other reason than to make Carly happy. Neither of them intended for her to immediately wear the ring. She actually figured he'd come up with some romantic way to give it to her in proposition, possibly at Spencer's wedding reception or maybe on their one and a half year anniversary.

* * *

The next evening, in L.A.

"Sam! You have to go!" Melanie insisted.

"I can't, Mels, I-um have a doctor's appointment that week."

"No you don't!" The twin with the pony tail countered. "Your doctor's appointment is the following week."

"Oh-uh, m - maybe it's the dentist, then." Sam scrambled for a good excuse.

"You were just there last month. And so was Stephanie, and her pediatrician appointment isn't until July."

"Wait! Who's gonna take care of the Guinea pig?" Sam pleaded.

Melanie rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Is that _really_ the best you can do, Sammy? I'm personnel manager of a bank with 65 employees, I think I can manage to slip a few carrots to a rodent once in a while."

Sam sighed. "Dang you for being so smart. And sneaky. Miss 'I returned your RSVP for you.'"

Melanie wasn't hearing her sister's complaints and excuses any longer. "Now here are your plane tickets. One for you and one for Stephie. Mom's expecting you to stay at the house, she even promised me that she won't have any strange men there. And I'm friends on Splashface with Tasha Gibson, I gave her your number and she's gonna be calling you this weekend. She says Gibby and her want to get together with you and get caught up as soon as you're there."

"You're really making me do this, aren't you?"

"YeP!" Mel popped. "It's for your own good, Sis. You need to either go back to Seattle and tell Freddie that he's a father and that you love him with every ounce of your being or, at the very least, wish him and Carly luck and move on with your life. You need closure, Sammy. You'll thank me for this some day."

Sam just shook her heard. "Actually, I don't know if I'll ever _forgive_ you for this."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Now go get packed for your trip." Mel responded coldly.

* * *

Earlier that morning, Freddie and Gibby had met up at the gym like they had planned. As the two young men mounted adjoining treadmills, Gibby asked how things went with the shopping trip.

"I-I sort of bought a ring yesterday. F-for Carly." Freddie said quietly almost like he was ashamed of himself.

"Duuuude!" Gibby exclaimed and stopped dead in his tracks. Obviously in disbelief of what his friend just confessed.

"I-I couldn't help it. She fell in love with it. You know I can't say no to Carly. If I didn't get it she would have thought I didn't want to be with her."

"But a ring? Man, do you know what this means? You're going to be Mr. Carly Shay."

"Um, Gibbs, usually the girl uses the guy's name." Freddie stated.

"Wait, so she's gonna be called Freddie, now too? Daaaamn! This is going to be so confusing!"

Freddie just shook his head at his friend's stupidity and continued to power walk.

"Freddie, are you sure about this, man? I mean two months ago you weren't even sure if you thought you should be with Carly. Now you're moving in together and buying her an engagement ring."

"Hell, Gibbs, I've never been so un-sure of anything in my life." Freddie responded.

"Then why are you doing it?" Gibby simply couldn't understand how anyone could be thinking of marrying someone they weren't sure of.

"It's Carly, dude. How can I not?" Freddie now stopped himself. "If I back out now, it'll kill her. You shuld have seen the look in her eyes, man. She would have broke down right there if I didn't buy the ring. Yeah, maybe we're not all that passionate, but . . . "

"So you're just going to go through the motions, even if deep down inside you're miserable. You know the whole marriage thing is supposed to be till death do you part, right?"

"Well, maybe one of us will die young." Freddie said, not knowing what else to say. "I - I mean, look at our parents. My dad didn't even see thirty and her mom died when Carly was only six."

"Uh, Freddie, your dad was a Marine killed in Iraq and her mom died in a car accident caused by a drunk driver. You can't seriously be thinking that way, man. That's F'ed up!." Gibby couldn't believe Freddie's lack of logic.

"You know what, Gib, we'll make it work out." Freddie was getting tired of thinking about this. "Or I'll just pretend I'm happy for the rest of my life." He muttered quietly.

* * *

Ten days later, Sam and Stephanie Puckett stepped off their plane at Sea-Tac airport. To Sam's surprise, her mother was waiting for her at baggage claim and she wasn't wearing a bikini top or anything too trashy looking. In fact, she had never seen Pam look, or act, so normal. After a stop on the way back to Pam's for some fried chicken, Sam was getting her four year old daughter settled into Melanie's old bedroom.

"Now, Mommy will be right across the hall at night if you need anything, baby." She explained as the little girl bounced on the bed, holding her stuffed toy pig.

"And we'll leave the hallway light on for a night light." Pam added.

"This is _really_ Aunt Melly's old room?" Stephanie asked in awe. "Wow. Everything's so pink and fluffy."

"Hah! You should have seen Auntie Cat's bedroom before I met her." Sam replied. "Now I'm going to go visit an old friend for a little while. Can you be good for Grandma, er I mean Pammaw?"

"Yay! I love Pammaw." Stephanie jumped up and down faster as Pam watched from the doorway.

"No sweets after six, Mom and try not to smoke around her, OK?" Sam turned around and asked. "She has some allergy issues, like um . . . " She didn't say Freddie's name. "Her dad." She mouthed to her mother silently.

"Didn't your sister tell you? I quit." Pam stated proudly. "Four months ago. Thanks to this little baby right here." She rolled up her sleeve and patted the patch on her shoulder, right above the dragon, or possibly it was a hummingbird, tattoo, Sam couldn't tell which.

"Good for you, Mom. Now I need to get over to Spencer's to say hi and then meet Gibby and Tasha at the smoothie shop, you have my number if anything comes up. And you know where your phone is, right? And it's charged up?"

"Yeah, yeah, I've got it all covered. I raised _two_ girls remember." Pam smirked. "Now let me get busy spoiling this kid. Hey Steph, you like ice cream Sundaes with lots of chocolate and whipped cream?"

Sam walked out of the house shaking her head. This was going to be a long night, in more ways than one.

 **Alright, I know I've made lots of Seddie-shippers either sick or really mad with Freddie buying a ring for Carly. There's some Seddie coming in the next chapter, I promise, so stick with me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm probably going to be away for most of the weekend, so I thought I'd get this installment up early. I was really anxious to post this one anyway, you'll see why toward the end.**

Chapter 9

Sam walked into the lobby of the Bushwell building. As usual, Lewbert started shouting something unintelligible until she turned and he saw who it was. Her hair was shorter and straighter, but he recognized those piercing blue eyes and her stern expression. Without either saying another word, he went back to combing the hair on his wart for fear of a physical beat down.

After an elevator ride, she stood in the eighth floor hallway and looked back and forth between doors C and D. Her mind was flooded with memories of her teen years. Memories of picking both door locks and entering uninvited, hanging out with her best friends, making out in the hallway with Freddie. Her first kiss on the fire escape. Sam sighed and turned her back to the Benson's door.

As she raised her hand to knock, Spencer's door flew open to reveal the artist himself. "Sam?" Before she knew what hit her, the thirty-something man dropped what he was carrying, picked her up and shook her like a rag doll.

"I missed you sooo much, my almost little sister. Gibby said you might be stopping by. Carrie, Sam's here!"

"Yeah, um, I missed you too, Spence." Sam giggled and caught her breath after he put her down.

"Carrie said you sent back an RSVP. I'm really glad you could come to my wedding." He gushed. "Man, we thought you left the planet or something. Nobody's heard from you in, like, forever. What have you been doing?"

"Oh, uh, same ol' same ol', trying to stay out of jail." She joked. "I couldn't miss my almost big brother's wedding, could I?" She playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Aw, that's so sweet, Kid." Come on in and meet Carrie.

Sam was greeted my the red-haired soon to be Mrs. Shay and invited to sit down. She kept looking around the apartment as they talked for a while and both Spencer and Carrie noticed how nervous she seemed. Sam had been contemplating how to go about telling Freddie about his child the whole plane ride and she sort of thought she'd start off by telling Carly that she was a mother, but not reveal to her childhood BFF who the father was, at least not right away.

"So, uh, what's Carly up to? She home?" Sam finally asked. "I understand she came back from Italy." Sam certainly wasn't going to admit that she knew Carly and Freddie were a couple, she had too much pride to act like she cared.

"I'm not sure, she lives down in 4-G." Spencer answered. "She said she wanted to give us our space."

"Yeah, her and Freddie moved the last of her stuff down last weekend." Carrie remarked, not saying that the brunette and Freddie were living together. After all, any normal boyfriend would help his girlfriend move, right?

"Well, maybe I'll stop in and surprise her after while. But, I promised Tasha that I'd meet her and Gibby for smoothies at six." Sam suddenly remembered and looked at the time. "Aw man, it's six now."

"Come by the wedding rehearsal tomorrow evening at eight, we're having haaammm!" Spencer invited, poking her in the ribs with his index fingers making her giggle like a pre-teen.

Sam smiled and nodded her head before saying goodbye with a hug. She took the private elevator straight to the lobby and hurried over to the smoothie shop. It was ten past six when she walked in the door and received a similar greeting from it's owner to Spencer's an hour before.

She put in her order and sat down with Gibby and Tasha, who were busy laughing at how she was accosted by T-Bo.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" She greeted.

"Not much." Gibby answered. "Except this." He showed Tasha's ring hand to Sam.

"Whoa. That's some rock, Tasha. Who's the lucky guy?" Sam joked.

"Dude!" Gibby shook his head and looked down at the table.

"Just kidding, Gibbs. I know you two got married. Congratulations." Sam slapped his shoulder.

After they talked for a while, Tasha made her way to the bathroom. Gibby was sure to warn her not to waste TBo's special liquid soap.

"Did you talk to Freddie yet?" Gibby asked out of the blue.

"Um, no, n-not yet. I, um, lost his number."

"He's got the same number he had in high school." Gibby informed her.

"Yeah, well, I - I lost my old phone and I wasn't able to transfer my contacts."

"Whoa. Tough break. You should stop by and see him, he still lives at Bushwell. Apartment 4-G"

'Wait, isn't that where they said Carly lives? Holy chiz, they're living together.' Sam suddenly thought but tried to keep a poker face.

"Him and Carly have been dating for a while now. But you know, I still can't see it working out." Gibby began. "I think they're just fooling themselves. Freddie, he just doesn't seem happy, even though he just bought her some, like, two thousand dollar ring."

"Wait, you say Freddie bought Carly a ring? As in, an engagement ring? An-and they're living together? And have been dating for like, a year and a half?"

Gibby simply nodded and Sam's mind began racing. It raced from the thoughts of how on the flight from L.A. she was thinking of how to tell Freddie about Stephanie. But suddenly she thought about how much she wished she would have just told him the second she found out she was pregnant with his baby. She then thought about how much she hated him for not having enough backbone to get out of a relationship if wasn't really happy with it but how much she loved him for his loyalty to a girl he'd known for years.

The next thing she was thinking about how much she just plain loved him and everything about him. His arms holding her, his comforting demeanor, his intelligence, and his , uh, nether regions. Her emotions were on overload and it was all she could do to not break down and sob right then and there. Instead of crying like most girls would have she opted to turn her feelings to anger and vent on the nearest punching bag.

"And what the _hell_ makes you think it isn't going to work out?" Sam questioned. "How fickin' stupid are you?"

Gibby's mouth fell open at her outburst.

"Wake up, Gibson. If they weren't serious, why the chiz would they have stayed together for so long and why would they move in together? And for the love of ham, why would he have bought her a ring that cost more that my mom's car if he didn't _really_ want to marry her?" Sam's voice was getting louder when Tasha returned.

"Why are you yelling at my husband?" Tasha asked calmly, slipping into the seat beside Gibby.

"Because he's a freakin' idiot!" Sam screeched, on the verge of hysterics. "He thinks Freddie isn't in love with Carly. But the nub just bought her some expensive-assed engagement ring. Now you tell me, why would any man move in with a woman and spend that kind of money if he wasn't totally serious." She threw her hands in the air.

"He's changed somehow, Sam. His spark is gone. He's, how do I say this, kinda dead inside." Gibby tried to defend. "He's like, completely afraid to do anything to upset Carly, it's like she's got him totally whipped. You don't know him anymore."

Sam was now beyond control, or at least control of her mouth. "What's to know? Sounds like he's not only whipped but he's even more of gigantic nub than ever. God I can't believe he's the father of my chi . . . " Sam stopped herself by clamping a hand over her own mouth before she either said more or ended up crying like a baby. She reached into her pocket, threw a five dollar bill on the table for her drink and ran out the door.

Gibby, as thick as he was about most things, immediately caught on to what Sam was getting at. Or at least he thought he did. "Did Sam just say she had a baby?" He asked his wife. "She has a kid?"

Tasha nodded. "And it's Freddie's."

"Duuuude!" Gibby shook his head. "Freddie's gonna have a stroke. If his mom doesn't strangle him first."

"You can't say anything about this, Gibby!" Tasha warned him, grabbing his face with both hands and looking into his eyes. "Not a word. Hear me? If Sam wants to tell him, she'll tell him. It's none of our business. Promise me, Gib! You've gotta promise to keep your mouth shut!"

Gibby simply nodded in agreement with his wife.

* * *

Sam made her way back to her mother's house and after saying goodnight to her mother and tucking her little girl into bed, she went into her old room. As she was attempting to cry herself to sleep thinking about how the only man on the planet that she ever truly loved was apparently going to propose to her best friend, her phone started to ring.

"Hey, Cat." Sam sniffed.

Her young friend could obviously tell Sam was upset. "What's wrong, Sam? Freddie didn't turn his back on you when you told him, did he?"

"N-no, I didn't tell him. I - I- I can't, Cat. H - he bought her a r -ring." Sam sobbed. "H - he's g - going to propose to her. I'm t - too late. I'm just too late."

"Oh, Sa-am." Cat tried to comfort her friend.

"I was going to tell him, but now I'll just look like some kind of desperate loser. I want him to know he has a kid, but this changes everything. I guess it's like I always figured, he's better off without me anyway."

"Don't say stuff like that, Sam. You need to think about Stephanie here, she deserves to know her father. Even if he marries Carly it doesn't change the fact that he's her dad. You don't want her to grow up and resent you for not letting her know her father like you resent Pam, do you?"

Sam finished her call and found it very hard to sleep with the thoughts that now filled her head, thanks to her friend. Why does everyone seem to tell her the same thing? Maybe Melanie was right after all, she should never have kept this from Freddie to begin with.

* * *

The next day was the wedding rehearsal. After the formalities, everyone sat down to their ham dinner. Everyone except Carly and Carrie who were huddled together with the wedding planner and Carrie's little sister, the maid of honor, who had just flown in that day, making sure the plans for the wedding were on track. Carly didn't even notice that Sam had entered the hall and was sitting in the back of the room, but Freddie did. He smiled from ear to ear seeing the one person he had hoped would be there and headed her way.

The blonde helped her daughter with a plate of food and took a seat beside the little girl with her own meal. She didn't even look up when she heard a man standing over her clear his throat. "The groom invited me." She said shortly. "Piss off."

"Sam?" She heard a voice that she hadn't in, literally, years.

"Fr-Freddie?" She said like a shy middle school girl at her first dance.

She instinctively stood to hug him, but she didn't know why. She felt her knees go weak as she took in his scent and felt his embrace. God, but his arms felt good. "I hear you and um, Carly, uhh . . ."

"Ye-yeah, um, it-it, ah, j-just sort of happened." He said nervously after her embrace. "God, you, um, lo -look good." He ran his eyes up and down her body, stopping more than once at her chest, which had grown a bit since she had breast-fed Stephanie. "Really good."

Sam was giving him the once over, too and she couldn't believe how the nerdy boy she bullied in middle school had turned into such a handsome man. "You too, Freddie." She squeaked out and bit her lip to keep her mouth from falling open.

The two stood there in silence for a few minutes before her daughter spoke up. "Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Sam replied.

"I need more ham."

Freddie broke out laughing. "OMG, I guess she's your daughter alright!"

Sam slid her own plate over in front of the child. "What's so funny, Benson?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's just that you always could eat your own weight in ham. Like mother like daughter, huh?" He chuckled.

"Benson. That's my middle n . . ." Stephanie was cut off by her mom, wiping her mouth with a napkin in an attempt to silence the child.

"Um, Stephie, Here, why don't you call Aunt Melly and make sure she fed Skittles today?" Sam blushed and handed the child her phone, hoping Freddie either didn't hear or understand what his daughter had just said.

"Skittles?" Freddie raised an eyebrow as Stephanie wondered a few feet away to call her aunt.

"Her guinea pig." Sam informed him. "He's named after her favorite candy."

"Ah! So, um, is there a Mr. Sam?" Freddie glanced at her left hand but noticed it was bare.

"Huh? Oh, um, n-no. God, no!" Sam answered. "Haven't even been dating."

"Sorry." Freddie responded with a blush. "I Shouldn't have . . . "

"It's OK, it's just that I - I really don't have time to date or anything, you know with a kid and all."

"Her dad?"

"Not in the picture." Sam said shortly, all the while wishing he would be.

The two talking didn't go unnoticed by Carly or Mrs. Benson who both headed for them from opposite directions.

 **Seddie reunion! How does anyone think Carly and Mrs. B are going to react to Sam & Freddie talking alone? Chapter 10 coming next weekend. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I normally put my updates up Saturday night or early Sunday morning, but I had so much fun writing this chapter that I couldn't wait to post it.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate all the support. It's hard to believe how much of a following this story is getting but I'm glad everyone is enjoying it.**

Chapter 10

The brunette pseudo-wedding planner came over and hugged Sam. "Sam! Oh my gosh I missed you. When did you get in, why didn't you call or anything? Speaking of which, what have you been doing the last five years? We all thought you dropped off the face of the Earth, didn't we, Freddie?" She subconsciously took his hand. Sam cringed to herself at the sight.

Carly soon came to her senses when she saw the blonde girl sitting a few chairs from her childhood friend, talking on a phone. "Oh, um, I - I guess I sort of, can-uh see why you were out of touch. So, um, who's the lucky guy, when do I get to meet him? Is he here with you?" Carly quickly backed off her line of questioning when she saw Sam shake her head slowly. He was there, alright. But Carly was currently holding onto him lik ehe was her property.

As the two girls continued to talk, Mrs. Benson wasted no time in grabbing her son by the arm and pulling him out the door like there was an emergency.

"Gheesh, Mom. What's the matter?" He asked innocently, trying to free himself from her talons. "Are they out of antibacterial sanitizing spray in the ladies' room or something?"

"Is that Samantha's daughter, please tell me that's not her daughter." Marissa panicked. "That simply can't be her daughter. Freddiekins, please tell me that's not Sam's kid."

"Um, yeah, that's Sam's daughter, apparently. Her name's Stephie."

"How old is she?" Marissa's breathing quickened and her face flushed. Marissa had already done some calculations in her head as she walked across the room. It was almost five years since Freddie was in L.A. to visit Sam. Marissa would never forget that, because he wound up in the hospital and barely came home in time to start college .

"Well, Sam didn't exactly say, but I'd say she's like, maybe four or so. What's it matter?" Poor Freddie, despite his intelligence, was clueless as could be.

This child looked just like Freddie at age four only with long, blonde hair. 'This can NOT be happening!' Marissa said to herself, standing silent, her eyes glazing over.

"What's wrong, Mom? Mom, you're scaring me! Do you need a glass of water?" Freddie asked. "Are you alright? Mother!"

"Um, m-maybe I should try something a bit stronger." She answered and went back inside in search of the bar.

* * *

That evening, as Carly and Freddie were laying in their bed, he kept thinking of Sam and how strong she was to be raising a child by herself. He also thought about the jerk who left Sam with a child to raise on her own. 'What kind of man does chiz like that?' he kept thinking to himself repeatedly.

"So, you met Sam's daughter." Carly said out of the blue. "Cute little thing, isn't she?" Blissfully unaware that she was just as cute as the young man beside her.

"Yeah, she's really cute, she'll be a heartbreaker some day." He replied. 'Just like her mom.' he thought to himself.

"Sam's single, did you know that? I can't imagine raising a child period, let alone by myself." Carly said.

"You mean, you haven't given any thought to kids?" Freddie asked. They had never fully discussed the subject and he was not even positive how she felt about having kids, though he knew she wasn't fond of being around them as a habit.

"I've thought about it, and I don't want any, simple as that." Carly said flatly. "Sure, Sam's kid is cute and all, but I'd just as soon not deal with diapers and throw up and the endless questions and uggh, potty training. Basically, I prefer not to be around kids till they're like, twelve or so. That's why I teach middle school. I already told your mom all this."

"C'mon, Carly, are you seriously saying that in five or ten years, you'll never want any kids? And you talked to my mom about this." He gulped, knowing his mom had already planned on him having at least two children.

"I just can't see it, Freddie. I'm not mother material. But I guess if you're the mother type a kid at thirty would be better than a kid at twenty. Poor Sam."

Meanwhile, four floors up, Marissa Benson was pouring through piles of family photo albums. There was no doubt in her mind that Sam's little girl was the spitting image of him, only with blonde hair. "Oh, Freddiebear, what have you done?" She said aloud to no one and took another gulp of wine from the glass sitting on her coffee table.

* * *

The next day was the day of Spencer's bachelor party. Gibby, Freddie, T-Bo, Socko and even Lewbert were in the smoothie shop, which had closed early, to celebrate the last day of the artist's single life.

After a few hours of watching sci-fi movies on T-Bo's big screen and filling themselves on spiked smoothies and food on a stick, the men were sitting around and confessing about women they wish they could be with. It was clear that none were used to holding any amount of alcohol and all of them had dropped some of their inhibitions.

Lewbert said Marissa Benson to a chorus of woooh's and an unseen sneer from Freddie. T-Bo answered the name of some pop singer and made reference to her bust size with his hands. Gibby said Carly, which earned him a slap to the back of the head and a dirty look from Freddie and Spencer both. Spencer said he wouldn't want anyone other than Carrie, to a round of awww's. When Freddie's turn came, he suddenly felt the need to remain silent.

The others goaded him, but he sat in silence for a few seconds before quietly saying "Sam."

Spencer gave him a funny look and Gibby asked him to repeat himself.

"Sam, alright? I wish I could be with Sam." Freddie stood and said loudly. "She was my first kiss, the first girl I went steady with, my first, everything."

"Um, Freddo, I think you and I need to talk." Spencer got up and led the younger man to the bathroom, where he locked the door once they were inside.

"I'm not afraid of you, Spencer." Freddie said. "Go ahead and kick my ass if you want, but I wish I was with Sam. I mean, I love Carly and I don't want to hurt her, so I'll never say it in front of her, but I wish I could go back in time and choose UCLA instead of U-Dub and I wish I would have never left L.A. almost five years ago and lost Sam from my life. Both our lives would be way different. She certainly wouldn't be raising a kid on her own, I can tell you that. I miss her, Spence and I wish, aw, hell I don't know what I wish."

"I'm not going to hit you, Freddie, but I want you to tell my little sister the truth. If you're secretly in love with her best friend she has a right to know. You both deserve better than this and so does Sam. You can't go on living a lie, man. I can see you're not happy and neither is Carly. Everyone knows it." What Spencer wouldn't confirm was that Carrie had told him Carly wasn't truly happy either.

"I can't do that to Carly, Spence. It'll crush her. She'll hate me and worse yet, she'll hate Sam."

"Better a little crush now that a huge blow-up after you guys are married and this comes out. She thinks you're going to propose to her at the reception, you know that? Yes, Freddie, Carly told me about the ring."

"I'm making a mistake, aren't I Spence?" Freddie turned to the mirror and leaned his head against it. "With that stupid ring."

"Only you can answer that." Spencer laid his hand on Freddie's shoulder, unlocked the door and walked out of the bathroom. "You know I love you like a brother, but you need to do what's right, man." He said as he closed the door.

Freddie walked out of the bathroom shortly after Spencer and immediately left the party. He wandered the rainy streets of Seattle for over an hour thinking about what he had to do. When he stopped, he found himself on the sidewalk in front of the Puckett house. He took a deep breath and approached the door. There was no car in the driveway and he assumed Sam had taken it to the bridal shower, Carly told him she insisted on inviting her so they could reconnect.

He went up the three steps and knocked on the door. The house was dark, but a TV could clearly be heard. With no immediate answer, he turned and started down the steps with a sigh and slowly made his way back toward the street. Unfortunately, the rain had picked up and he was getting wetter, if that was even possible. From the corner of his eye his could see the porch light come on.

"Are you gonna come in or are you just prank-knocking?" Pam Puckett shouted from the doorway. "C'mon, Sport, get in here before you drown." She yelled, after seeing who the young man was by the dim light of the bare bulb by her front door.

Freddie stepped into the house and peeled off his soaking wet jacket. He was immediately greeted by a hiss from a one-eyed cat followed by a bite to his shin. "Ahhhhh!"

"Frothy!" Pam picked up the cat by his scruff. "That's no way to treat a guest." She shooed the feline into the kitchen with a magazine she was holding. "Now git!"

"I wish Sam would have taken that stupid cat with her when she left home." Pam griped. "Sorry about that, Kid. He's had his shots, don't worry."

Freddie rubbed at his sore leg and took a seat on the nearest chair as he was directed. "So what brings you by, Sammy's at that party, er-shower thing."

"I figured she'd be there." He said quietly. "I-uh, I sort of wanted to talk to you, instead of Sam."

"Heh, well, I'm flattered, Kid, but I don't think that . . ."

"Oh, um, Mrs. Puckett, no, uh, that's not what I meant. I, s-sort of wanted to ask you about Sam. How she's doing with um, the little girl and all."

"Aw, Sammy's tough as nails, just like me, she'll be fine." Pam said like she was talking about someone with a sprained ankle or a bad cold.

"That's not what I meant. She-uh-she told me that Stephie's dad isn't in the picture, that's got to be hard on her. And yesterday when I talked to her, I got this funny feeling that I can't quite explain. It was just weird. I've known Sam for so long an-and like I said, I can't quite explain it but . . . "

"Oh, Man. I knew this was coming." Pam sighed.

"Pardon?"

"He's not in the picture, as you put it, because he doesn't know Stephanie exists." Pam didn't want to let Sam's proverbial cat out of its bag.

"See, I was afraid of that. I figured that's what happened, Sam got hooked up with some dill hole that just knocked her up and ran off before she even realized she was pregnant. What kind of guy does that, just hooks up with a girl and then runs off like that." Freddie put his head in his hands, worried for his childhood friend, the first girl he kissed, his first love, the girl he lost his virginity to.

"That's not exactly the way . . ." Pam couldn't finish her sentence before he jumped to his feet and started in.

"I mean, we had something. After I went to see her in L.A., we reconnected, fell in love all over again. We called almost every day, sent texts constantly, skyped on weekends, sent love notes. Then all of a sudden - nothing." Freddie sat down again and sighed. "I just had this feeling that she met some guy and it made things weird between us. I feel so bad for her, but she could have come to me with this. I would have helped her, I - I love her, Mrs. Puckett. I do, I really do."

"Keep your voice down, the kid's upstairs asleep and Sammy didn't tell you for your own good." Pam tried again to help him calm down but was once more cut off by the young man jumping to his feet and going into another tirade, pacing back and forth.

"What kind of a-hole does that to a girl? Just sleeps with her and then runs off, lets her stuck with a baby, a-a child to raise!" He waved his arms. "How's she even getting by? Babysitting surely doesn't pay that much. She's giving up her life to raise some jerk guy's kid on her own." Freddie was beginning to get red in the face and progressively louder. "What kind of douche bag does that to a wonderful girl like Sam?"

"You! Alright! You did it!" Pam suddenly said loudly and pointed at him. "You were the jerk that knocked her up! Do the damn math, boy! Surely you know how a freakin' calendar works! You were the class valedictorian, weren't you? Stephie was born in the middle of May, you hooked up with Sam in August."

"Ex-cuse me?" Freddie gasped and his eyes tore wide open, staring at Pam. He had never given a thought to the idea that he was Stephie's father.

"You and Sam were together nine months before Stephanie was born, dumb ass! Sam wasn't with anyone else. She even named the kid after you, Stephanie Benson Puckett. That's _your_ daughter upstairs asleep, ya damn dork." Pam shouted.

"Pammaw?" A sleepy four year old appeared on the steps, carrying a pink stuffed pig. The same pig Freddie won for Sam at the carnival in Venice the day he was released from the hospital. The pig Sam called "nub", the pig she sent him dozens of selfies holding or snuggling with, saying she wished it was him. How he wished he was that little, pink pig back then.

"What's wrong Pammaw, Mommy yells like that at Aunt Melly sometimes." The little girl rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, honey." Pam said softly to the child. "Go back to bed now, Stephie. Mommy will be home to tuck you in soon, I promise."

Freddie stared at the child and for the first time it hit him, _he_ was the dipwad that left Sam with a child to raise. This was almost too much for his mind to process. Should he be mad, upset, break down and cry?

Sam stepped out of her mother's car and instantly heard Pam as well as a man's voice. She immediately thought her mother was arguing with some random boyfriend and after she promised she wouldn't have strange men in the house as long as Stephanie was there.

Sam slammed the car door shut, stormed up to the house and grabbed the doorknob, ready to go in for a fight. Suddenly she heard her mother's voice again, but she only made out the last few words. "That's your daughter upstairs asleep, ya damn dork."

 **Aaaand now, Freddie knows. And Sam knows he knows as well, so she's either going to run like the wind or face the music. Spoiler alert: Major Seddieness coming in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I just couldn't wait any longer to get this one out there. I've been tweaking at it and actually just added about 400 words, so sorry about it getting to be a little long. It's worth the long read because it's just pure Seddie-ness.**

Previously: _Sam stepped out of her mother's car and instantly heard Pam as well as a man's voice. She immediately thought her mother was arguing with some random boyfriend and after she promised she wouldn't have strange men in the house as long as Stephanie was there._

 _Sam slammed the car door shut, stormed up to the house and grabbed the doorknob, ready to go in for a fight. Suddenly she heard her mother's voice again, but she only made out the last few words. "That's your daughter upstairs asleep, ya damn dork."_

Chapter 11

Sam released the doorknob, took a step back and nearly fell off the front porch. Her mother had just left her biggest secret out and to the one person alive who wasn't supposed to find out-ever! She wanted to run, but her legs wouldn't work, it was as if the whole world was slowing down to a grinding halt right before her eyes.

"I-um-I, I, I should go, Mrs. Puckett." Freddie said as the little girl, his little girl, went back up the steps. Before Sam realized what was happening, Freddie opened the door and quickly walked out, colliding with her.

"Fr-Freddie?" Sam stumbled backward down the steps into the rain, catching herself by the hand rail. "W-w-what are you doing here?" She tried to act surprised but he could have cared less.

"Apparently, catching hell from the grandmother of my daughter." He said shortly. "How could you, Sam? How could you be this goddamn selfish? How could you not tell me about her? Were you just going to raise her by yourself and never tell me she exists?" Freddie threw his hands in the air in frustration before grabbing her arms and looking deep into her eyes. "I would have been there for you, for her, for both of you, every step of the way. Why, Sam, why didn't you tell me? I'd never have left you do this alone!"

"Selfish? Oh, yeah, that's exactly why! Asshole!" Sam shouted in in defense as she pulled away from his grip and pushed him backward, back up onto the porch. "I didn't tell you because you would have dropped everything, left college and came to L.A. to be with me. You would have ruined your future, been a college drop out, ended up in some minimum wage, dead-end job. I sacrificed my future, my happiness, everything, for YOU! For your degree, for your career, you stupid ass hat." Tears began to run down her face. She loved this young man more than life itself and it tore her heart to pieces having him think she didn't want him involved with his daughter's life for any reason other than his own good.

"But it's been a year, Sam. I graduated over a year ago!" He came back, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Even if you didn't want me to drop out of college, you've had 13 months to tell me the most important news I could ever hear. Even yesterday when I saw her, you didn't say anything! Not one damn clue! You just left me walk away from that beautiful little girl! You mean to tell me you thought it was right to keep me from my daughter, the only child I may ever have?" It was still stuck in his mind that Carly was dead-set against having kids.

"How _could_ I say it, Freddie?" She sobbed, looking into his eyes. "Yes, there was a time when I thought I might tell you about Stephanie after you graduated. But then you hooked up with HER! I saw the pictures online, how happy you both looked. Hell, I was still thinking I should tell you, for Stephie's sake if nothing else. On the plane ride up here I made up my mind to just come out and say it as soon as I saw you."

Freddie stood silent wondering to himself why she didn't

"Then I found out about the ring. How the hell _could_ I say anything after I found out you bought her a goddamn engagement ring? You bought her a ring, Freddie! For Chrissakes, you're going to PROPOSE to her." Sam practically livid, not only at him for buying Carly a ring, but for her own reaction when she found out about it.

"That would be reeeaal cool of me to tell you now, wouldn't it?" Sam turned to mocking him in a fake dorky voice. "Carly will you marry me? Even though I knocked up your former best friend five years ago?"

"Sammy, NO! Well, uh, yes, I have been seeing Carly. But it's just because we were both lonely and desperate and didn't have anyone else, I really don't even know how it happened. And we _are_ living together, but she insisted on us getting our own place since Spencer was getting married. But the only reason I even bought the stupid ring was to shut her up, she fell in love with it as soon as she saw it. You know I never could say no to her when she uses the puppy dog eyes." Freddie was now sobbing himself.

"That stinkin' ring cost a small fortune, Sam. I didn't even give it to her yet. I - I don't know. I don't even know if I can. I just don't think . . . " Freddie was so used to putting his thoughts and feelings on the back burner that he could hardly speak his mind anymore. "I - I don't really w-want to m-marry Carly, Sam." He whimpered.

Sam just looked up at him with smeared mascara and tears running down her cheeks and moved closer to his body. She looked like a cross between a raccoon and an 80's TV preacher's wife. He was beyond upset and it was now or never, she knew she had to do something drastic or risk losing him forever.

"I swear, If I had it to do over again I would have jumped on a plane and went back to L.A. the first time I didn't hear from you. I - I love you Samantha Puckett. I love you and I love our daughter. All I've ever wanted since the day we broke up back in high school is to be your boyfriend again, to hold you and be with you - forever. You mean the world to me, Sam." Freddie wiped at his face and looked sadder than Sam ever saw him.

Before he could utter another word, Sam stretched up and gently pressed her lips to his. For the first time in years, Freddie felt sparks when he was kissed. "I love you, too, Freddie. I always have and I always will, but I don't want to come between you and Carly." There was so much passion and honesty in her statement that Freddie's knees buckled.

Freddie put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer still before he kissed her deeply. She threw her arms around his neck to pull his face closer to hers. He nipped at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to return the passion. The swirled their tongues together and kissed right there on Pam Puckett's porch, like teenagers after prom, for what seemed like an eternity. The small part of him that told him he was technically cheating on his girlfriend was overridden by the huge part that knew he was kissing the only girl he could ever truly love.

"I really don't think there's much to come between. Like I said, I don't want to marry her. It - it's just so messed up, it's frickin' complicated." Freddie said with a frown when their lips parted and they rested their foreheads together. "I need you, Sam. I never want to be away from you again. If - if you'll have me."

Sam just nodded in agreement to his thought. "But what about . . . "

"Like I said, there's not much to come between. I can't keep doing this to her - or you. I don't want to keep lying, Sam. I do love Carly, but I'm not _in_ love with her. The thing is, I'm afraid that if I go home and say anything, she'll try to change my mind and it'll end up hurting her even more in the end. What's worse, I don't want to hurt you by being with her and I know what her first move will be. Either that or she'll go completely off the rails, she's not the old Carly we knew in school, Sam. She has no confidence in herself anymore, she's very fragile."

"Do you think something happened to her in Italy?" Sam immediately worried that her friend had been assaulted or abused by a boyfriend or something.

Freddie knew what she was getting at. "No, not like that, but when she moved away, I think she just lost all faith in herself, she was thrust into an alien environment and she never made any close friends over there. She went from a-list to d-list overnight and she needed something, someone familiar to pull her out of it."

For the first time Sam began to see Carly as less than the quasi-celebrity she was in Ridgeway High. She understood because if it weren't for Cat Valentine, she would have been in the same boat in California.

"Why don't you wait until after Spencer's wedding to tell her?" She suggested. "You're right, odds are good this is going to wreck her and it's not fair to Spence to have her being all depressed for his wedding. Or worse, going all postal on you in front of a whole church full of people."

He left out a sigh. He didn't know where to go, but going home wasn't an option and going to his mother's would be certain doom because he would have to explain to her why he wasn't with Carly. That was a conversation he'd sooner wait to have as well.

"You-um-you can stay here. I-uh-I mean if you need to." Sam offered, like she read his mind. Freddie just nodded. She took his hand and led him into the house. They were both totally soaked from the rain and getting chilly. The food at the bridal shower was lame to say the least and her stomach was growling, but she could think of nothing other than cuddling up with Freddie and spending the night in his arms. Though neither of them specifically intended to, there was no doubt where this night would likely lead.

"Guess you made up your mind to come clean, huh Sammy." Pam smirked at the sight of them holding hands.

"Yes, mother. And if you'll excuse us, I need to spend some time catching up with the father of my child." Sam responded as she pulled Freddie toward the stairway. "And there's someone upstairs who would probably like a good night kiss from her daddy." Sam looked over her shoulder at her mom, who was stretched back in her favorite recliner. "By the way Pam, thanks."

"Yeah, thanks, Mrs. Puckett." Freddie said quietly. "Good night."

"Ah, hell, boy, call me Pam. My own kids do." She responded, taking a sip out of the beer bottle she was holding after lifting it in the air in a mock toast.

Freddie and Sam went up the steps, Sam quietly opened the door to Melanie's old room where her daughter was now fast asleep in the frilly pink bed, clutching her stuffed piggy.

"Looks like you'll have to wait until morning for a proper introduction, Fred-dad." She said quietly, squeezing his hand. "She's such a good girl, Freddie. She sleeps the night through and never fusses."

"She's an angel, alright. A perfect little angel." Freddie touched the little girls head, bent down and kissed her cheek. "She's so beautiful, Sam. Just like her mother."

"Mel and Mom say she looks like you, I thought that's where she gets here cuteness." Sam smirked at him and laced her arms around his neck. "Did I tell you how good you look?"

"Mmmm, did I tell you?" He responded, content as could be with Sam nuzzled into his chest, his cheek resting on her wet, blonde head. "But I've gotta ask you, what's up with the pig?"

"Well, when she was little, I mean, just starting to crawl, I couldn't keep the thing away from her. I tried putting it up, hiding it, everything. But she always seemed to find it. I guess maybe somehow it tied her to you, I don't know. Anyway, I was away with Cat and Jade one evening when they were back in town and Melanie left her take the pig to bed just to get her to settle down. From that day on, she won't go to sleep without go ol' Nub."

"Seriously?" He raised an eyebrow. "You still call the pig Nub?"

"Yep, and from now on her and I both get to snuggle with our Nubs." Sam stretched up for another kiss before leading Freddie to her own room. "And I'm ready for some serious snuggle time. Got about five years' worth to catch up on."

* * *

Daylight broke before either of them knew what was happening and for the second time in his 23 years, Freddie Benson spent the night making love to Sam Puckett.

Sam got cleaned up for the day and after getting dressed, both of them went downstairs. Unusual for her, Pam had gotten up early and had Stephie dressed and watching cartoons when the couple made their way into the kitchen.

"I thought you two were gonna stay in bed till noon." Pam chuckled as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Sounded like you didn't get much sleep last night."

Freddie blushed bright red and Sam just rolled her eyes at her mother's statement, thinking back to how many times she heard her mother 'in action' when she lived at home.

"Do you think we should wait until after the wedding ceremony to say anything to Stephanie?" Freddie asked Sam quietly. "You know, in case she would say anything in front of Carly before I can talk to her. I'll just say hello and a few words and then I'll head out."

Sam nodded. "I guess that would be best."

He looked at his phone. "Annnd, speaking of Carly, she's been blowing up my phone. Gheesh, 76 missed calls. I bet she's either mad as a wet hen or worried sick."

Freddie went into the living room to say hello to his little girl, being extra careful not to let on that he was her father, there would be time for that discussion later. "Hello, Stephanie. I like your pig." Nub was sitting beside her on the couch.

"Uh-huh." Stephanie replied, as she stared at the blue and purple farm animals dancing and singing the alphabet song on the TV screen.

"Ooh, I see you have some frosty pops, there." He picked up the pig and held it as he sat down on the couch beside her and waited for a commercial.

"Yeah, they're my favorite." She responded and kept eating the dry cereal, a piece at a time.

"I always liked them, too. I couldn't eat them at home because my mom didn't allow me to have sweets. Your mom and I would always eat them at our one friend's place and we could really put 'em away. We sometimes got a big, gigantic bag and ate those things instead of popcorn when we watched a movie."

"Mommy still likes these." She informed him with a wide smile.

"I'll bet she does. Your mommy likes a lot of yummy foods. You know what, I need to get going now, but I hope we can talk some more later."

"Mmhmm." She said shyly.

Freddie put his arms out and the child came over to give him a hug. He kissed the top of her head and quietly said I love you to her before making his way to the door. He stopped to give Sam a hug before she led him outside. They stepped out onto the porch together for a quick goodbye kiss. Without making it obvious, Freddie wiped at his eyes. He had missed so much time with his child that he could barely walk away from her, and Sam quickly noticed his emotion.

"Remember now, we need to keep our distance at the wedding until you get a chance to have a heart to heart with Carls." Sam said as he put his arms around her waist. She smiled at his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, let's just hope they don't have us seated at the same table for the reception. It might be hard to keep my eyes off you." Freddie smirked. "Beautiful."

Unknown to both of them, they were being watched from the window by a pre-schooler with a mile-wide grin on her face and her grandma. The child had never seen her mother look so happy and Pam was pleased to see her 'tough as nails' daughter in the embrace of a man she truly loved. Pam secretly began to think about what it might be like to find her own daughters' father.

"Sure, Sam." He reluctantly agreed and gave her another kiss. "And as soon as the reception's over, I'll get her aside and break the news to her."

 **Like I said, sorry about this one getting too long, but I hope it was worth it (especially the part where Sam led Freddie upstairs). Anyway, 2 (maybe 3) chapters to go, so don't forget to look for the next chapter next weekend.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to all who've been reading (almost 7000 hits) and reviewing. This is my first story to break 100 reviews and I really appreciate all the support.**

Chapter 12

Freddie left the Puckett house and made his way back to Bushwell where he was met in the lobby by a frantic Carly.

"Freddie! Oh, thank God. I didn't know where to look next, I've been worried to death. When you didn't come home last night I was afraid you got sick or arrested or something. I tried Groovy Smoothie and at your mom's and I've been calling your phone every five minutes, where the heck have you been? I bet you were with Gibby weren't you?"

"Um, heh. S-sorry about that. I-uh, think T-Bo might have spiked the smoothies last night and you know I can't handle alcohol. Yeah, man, I hate to think what I missed at that party." Freddie covered up. It wasn't really a lie, he _did_ miss a large part of the festivities. Though he hated being sneaky, he made no further effort to correct her thoughts as to where he spent the night.

"Well, as long as you're safe, that's all that matters. I guess it's why I haven't been able to reach Gibby or Spencer either. Gibby's totally MIA, too and Tasha's ready to kill him. She called our place looking for him before six this morning. I stopped in at Spencer's and he's either passed out in bed or never made it home. And I'm not opening his bedroom door to find out." Carly shivered at the thought of what she might find on the other side.

"Um, yeah, the party was something else, from what I remember, heh-heh." He joked. "So, um how was the bridal shower?"

"Kinda lame, Carrie opened her gifts, some of which were very crude by the way. Honestly I've never seen so many phallic shaped things in my life. We ate, listened to some music, nothing really all that special happened. Even Sam left early, so I guess the food wasn't really all that impressive. Sad part is, I didn't even get to talk to her much." Carly informed him.

He already knew Sam had went home early and the food sucked. Her stomach was growling by the time they hit her bedroom and she had crept off to her mom's kitchen for a late night snack wearing nothing but his shirt while he recuperated from the first three hours of their sex marathon.

"I hope I can get to talk to her some at the reception. I'd like to find out more about her kid's dad, you know why he left her or whatever. Dude must be a real piece of work to run off from his kid like that."

Freddie gulped at her statement. "M-maybe she just never told him about her?"

Carly scoffed at his suggestion. "Yeah, right. For my opinion, he's probably either some self centered d-bag that didn't want to be tied down by a kid or some scuzzy biker dude that's fathered kids all over Los Angeles." Deep down, she knew this was highly unlikely, but it was as good an explanation as she could come up with.

"B-biker dude, seriously Carls?" Freddie knew Sam wasn't into the bad-boy type, and that she hadn't even thought about dating, still he worried that Carly would jump on Sam about the subject and he tried to think of a way to convince her to stay her distance.

"Whatever!" Carly snapped. "Spencer better soon get his butt in gear, the wedding's in four hours and I've got too much to do to be baby sitting my brother _or_ my boyfriend. God, Freddie, it looks like you slept in those clothes." She had no way of knowing that his clothes spent the night on the floor of Sam Puckett's bedroom, intermingled with hers.

He tried not to make eye contact and remained silent while she took a closer sniff in his direction.

"Eeeewww, and you smell like rum, darn T-Bo and his alcohol. I need to have a talk with him. I really thought he was more responsible than that. Hmph, spiked smoothies. Who ever heard of such a thing?" Carly was beginning to sound like his mother.

"Now you need to get yourself home and take a shower, and Oh, God, you need to shave, too. You know I hate stubble. No kisses for you with that on your face. But be sure to knock before going in the bedroom, Carrie's staying at our place, you know, the whole groom can't see the bride before the wedding superstitious nonsense."

"Riiight!" He said and started up the stairs to the fourth floor, thankful that he didn't give his secret away or Carly didn't pry for a deeper explanation as to his absence the night before.

* * *

After shaving, a shower and getting dressed in his groomsman suit, Freddie went up to Spencer's apartment to see if his friend needed any help getting ready. Spencer was in the living room, racing around trying to find his other lucky sock. The sofa cushions along with other various items were scattered around and the place looked like a total disaster. Freddie wasn't sure if he was at a crime scene or not.

"Here it is!" Gibby called from the kitchen, all dressed up himself and looking very dapper. "Why the chiz was it in the dishwasher?"

"That's right! Now I remember, I spilled salsa on it and had to wash it." Spencer replied as though it was the most ordinary thing in the world to put a sock in the dishwasher.

The artist sat down on a bar stool to put on the sock. "Did you talk to Carly yet?" He said quietly to Freddie. "Gaah, this sock's still wet!" He pulled it off to wring it out, letting the water run onto the floor.

"As soon as the wedding reception is over. I didn't want to get into it with her before the wedding." Freddie answered. "But I will talk to her as soon I can, I promise. I've made a decision, Spence. See, I found out something else about Sam's little girl, but I'll tell you about it later. We'd better get going, if we don't get you to the church in about 20 minutes Carly's liable to send the National Guard." Freddie looked at his watch.

"I think I know what you're going to say. Congratulations, by the way. Dad." Spencer said with a smirk and a nudge to t he ribs. "Gibby might have told me something Sam left slip to him and Tasha after we left the party last night. Aw, man, now where the heck are my cuff links?"

Freddie was surprised Spencer took the news so calmly, but he was glad no one asked him about where he went after he left the smoothie shop. For now, spending the night with Sam was a secret between him and her, and her mother, of course. He just hoped Gibby didn't end up letting anything 'slip' within earshot of Carly before he had a chance to talk to her.

* * *

After no less than three full-on panic attacks by Spencer, all diffused by Freddie and Gibby, the wedding went off without incident. The reception was in it's third hour and, as difficult as it was for them, Sam and Freddie had managed to keep their distance from one another the whole day. Neither of them wanted to risk making it apparent what happened between them the night before. As the newlyweds were on the floor dancing, so were Carly and Freddie, at her insistence, and a few other couples.

Sam and her daughter were assigned to a table with T-Bo and his girlfriend and Gibby and Tasha, the latter of which were at the buffet table. Stephanie was sitting quietly, nibbling on pretzels and cheese cubes. Sam had a ham sandwich, of course, and was keeping her eyes away from the people on the floor for fear of making eye contact with the father of her child.

Suddenly the little girl tapped Sam's arm. "Why's Daddy dancing with that lady? Shouldn't he be dancing with you, Mommy?"

Sam nearly choked on her food and grabbed a glass of water to wash it down. "Baby girl, why would you ask that?" She was completely embarrassed at the fact that T-Bo heard the child loud and clear, obviously, because he choked himself. 'Guess she's as smart as her father.' Sam thought. 'How did a four year old manage to figure this one out?'

"Aunt Melly showed me pictures of him on her computer one time. She says his name is Freddie but you called him Benson the other day. Is that why my middle name is Benson?" The child innocently asked as she stabbed at a piece of meat with her fork. "Aunt Melly told me all kids should have a daddy, do I get to have a daddy now?"

Sam sighed and looked up at the smoothie chef, whose eyes were as big as saucers and gave him a pleading look to keep her secret, at least for the moment. "Yes, Sweetheart, he's going to be your daddy now." She said, as a huge smile came upon her face. Sam was waiting to say those words for four years. She decided that she had spent enough time avoiding her man for her friend's sake.

A few minutes later, Spencer and his new bride were opening gifts, the guests had mostly left and Freddie was sitting at a table with his mother and Carly, who was complaining about how her shoes pinched her feet while Marissa spritzed sanitizing solution on the silverware and rubbed at it with an antibacterial cloth.

Sam gathered her courage, left her daughter under the watchful eye of Tasha and approached them. "Uh, h-hey, um, Fredbag, how's come you didn't come over and ask me to dance?" She tried to look like she was upset with him for ignoring her, placing her hands on her hips.

Mrs. Benson's eyes ripped open. Somehow, like a sixth sense, she could tell that something intimate happened between them _very recently_. That would explain why Carly called at six in the morning frantically searching for Freddie. Marissa chugged the rest of her drink like a college student on spring break and stared silently as the blonde looked at her son with passion in her eyes.

Freddie looked at Carly for approval, but she was too busy rubbing her sore feet to notice his gaze. "OK, uh, Sam, would you want to, um, have a dance?" He stood up and offered her his hand.

The two made their way to the floor and as they moved together, Sam spoke quietly. "Stephie figured it out, just so you know. It's all I can do to keep her in her seat. Apparently, Mel's had her primed for the day she finally met you for the last year. Tahsa's distracting her now with that stupid brain crush game on her phone."

"How did she . . . ? I mean, do you think Pam said anything?"

"Nah, the kid's just too damn smart for her own good. Wonder where she gets that?" Sam smirked. "So do you want me to be there? Or, I don't know, maybe talk to Carly first, tell her about Steph. I was thinking it might help to soften the blow that you're leaving if she knows that you're a father."

"No, Sammy. It's bad enough she'll end up hating me for this mess, I don't want her totally pissed at you, too. I mean, you and her might not be so close anymore, but she _was_ your best friend. I made this bed, now I have to lie in it. I just have to approach this right so she doesn't come completely unhinged."

"She'll never hate you, Freddie." Sam tried to console him. "She's not that kind of person. She might get upset, but she won't hate you. I would cover my privates though if I were you. She always had a mean kick. Remember what she did to Gibby that time in tenth grade. I'm surprised he doesn't talk in a higher tone."

"I wish I could be sure how she'll react." He responded. "I'm afraid this is going to completely crush her, but I need to do it for all our sakes. You know, I was wondering, when's your flight back to L.A.? Maybe I could see about getting a ticket."

Sam knew what he was thinking and smiled at him. "Monday afternoon, but I sort of figured I could maybe push it back a little. You know, if you think that would be alright."

Freddie just nodded slightly and continued to hold Sam as they danced together. One thing was certain, he never wanted to be away from this beautiful girl and his daughter again.

Carly looked up from her aching feet in time to see her boyfriend leading Sam to the dance floor. At first she thought it was a harmless dance between two old friends. When the music switched to a slower, more romantic song, they made no attempt to leave the floor, in fact they now began dancing closer. A little too close for Carly's liking. Knowing their history, despite her friendship with Sam, Carly began to get her hackles up.

 **Aaaaand, I guess we'll stop there for now. Next time, we'll see Carly's reaction when she find out the truth. She'll either a) Drag Sam outside and a _ttempt_ to beat the tar out of her, b) Give Freddie the fight of his life, c) go completely insane and end up in a padded room, or d) ?**


	13. Chapter 13

_Previously:_ Carly looked up from her aching feet and noticed her boyfriend leading Sam to the dance floor. At first she thought it was a harmless dance between two old friends. When the music switched to a slower, more romantic song, they made no attempt to leave the floor, in fact they now began dancing closer. A little too close for Carly's liking. Knowing their history, despite her friendship with Sam, Carly began to get her hackles up.

Chapter 13

As she watched the two of them move together, Carly slowly began to put two and two together. She knew Freddie had been "with" Sam in L.A., he had confessed to her that Sam was his first and that night was right before he started college, nearly five years ago. Sam mentioned that Stephanie had just turned four a few weeks ago. Contrary to what she told Freddie, she also knew deep down inside that after he left L.A. and started college that Sam was too much in love with him to ever even think about being with another guy.

Her eyes shifted to little Stephanie, sitting with Tasha, two empty tables in between them, and she took in every square centimeter of the child's face before looking back at Sam and Freddie. Carly suddenly realized that her face was nearly identical to his. 'OMG, that's _his_ kid!' She thought to herself. This was certainly not the kind of thing any girl wanted to figure out about her boyfriend.

Carly felt herself begin to grow angry, but she wasn't sure who to be angry with. Surely, Freddie didn't know anything about Stephanie or he would have been involved in her life. He wasn't that kind of guy, she knew better than that. Besides, if he knew he had a kid, he'd be head over heels and talking about her constantly. After all, he was clearly disappointed that she had no intention of reproducing.

Sam, on the other hand, had no contact with either of them, so she couldn't be too mad at her. After all, her blonde friend surely didn't choose to have a child at eighteen. Maybe she should just be angry with herself for getting into things so deep with a guy she knew she really wasn't compatible with.

'What's there to worry about, it's not like she's _trying_ to steal Freddie away, is she?' Carly thought to herself. The only thing was, the way they were dancing right now, it was looking like no stealing would be necessary and that he was a willing accomplice. There was only one way to get to the bottom of this, come out and ask, just walk up to him and say it.

If the blonde was trying to make a move on Freddie, Carly knew she would wind up on the losing end. First off, Sam could mop the floor with her even if her old friend had a broken arm. Secondly, Freddie was making no attempt to get away from her grasp. It was then Carly realized that she was Freddie's consolation prize and the way him and Sam laughing and having a good time together, they had never lost their spark.

'OMG!' Carly thought. 'He never acts like that around me.' Her anger intensified if for no other reason than the fact that Sam had a connection with Freddie that she never would. Sure, Carly wasn't all that passionate about Freddie, but she didn't want any other girl, especially Sam, to have him either. Jealousy is a true bitch.

As she looked back and forth between the couple and Stephanie, it suddenly hit her. She and her two old friends weren't the only players in this game. 'I'm standing between them.' Carly said to herself as her heart broke, not only for her own sake but for the little girl's, who had never known her dad, one of the most wonderful, intelligent and generous men Carly had ever known.

The brunette felt a tear come to her eye as she realized the awful truth. She was never Freddie's true love in the first place, his heart had always belonged to Sam Puckett. She saw Sam and Freddie's body language and it confirmed exactly that. The writing was on the wall in big, bold, florescent red letters and it was one word: Seddie.

Carly's emotions ran the gambit from being angry to defiant to sad to now grieving in a matter of a few moments. She turned to Marissa with a faint sigh and tried to stifle a tear. "I guess this is the end, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, dear." Marissa said quietly before taking a huge gulp of another mixed drink. "More sorry than you'll ever know."

Mrs. Benson realized years ago that Freddie loved Sam more than anything, but as long as he was with Carly there was hope that he would never reconnect with the blonde. That solitary fact made her come around to Carly in the first place. Over time, she and Carly developed a special relationship of their own, that would never change, but it was now clear to his mother that Carly was simply filling a void left by Sam. Whether the over-protective mother liked it or not, Sam was now back in her son's life-for good.

No doubt about it, Freddie would stand by Sam and even if his mother didn't like it, Freddie and the 'blonde-headed demon' were irrevocably connected. The good news was that by the looks of things there was a genuine love between them. She couldn't help but be happy for her son for that, but only that. Marissa, like everyone else was fully aware that her son and Carly just didn't have any kind of spark. She smiled to herself because her son looked so happy, despite the fact that she was terribly upset with him for getting himself into this mess in the first place.

Carly gave Marissa's hand a squeeze, took a deep breath and slowly stood up. It was time to face the music. She walked over to Sam and Freddie, who were still dancing to a slow song, her head on his chest, his arms around her waist, their love for each other showing loud and clear to everyone in the room who bothered to look their way.

"Mind if, I um, - I cut in?" She asked Sam quietly, touching her shoulder.

Sam left go of her baby daddy and Carly stepped into her place. After a few minutes of holding Freddie for possibly the last time, the brunette finally spoke up. "So, I'm guessing you either don't know Stephanie is your daughter, but I don't think you're that stupid, _or_ you were waiting until after the wedding to tell me about her and that you really want to be with Sam."

Freddie tried to pull back, but Carly kept a tight grip on him. "Carls, listen, I - I, uh didn't know about her until yesterday. I swear, I would have never done that to you, I care too much about you to play with your heart. If I had known Sam and I had a child together, I would have been in L.A. with her, not in Seattle playing you along. Go ahead and hate me, but please don't be mad at Sam for this, she, she . . . "

"I know, Freddie, and for what it's worth, I _do_ love you." Carly said through misty eyes. "Even if it's not a passionate kind of love, you're still my closest friend. But you and Sam have something special and that little girl needs you. She needs you both, together. She should grow up in a normal family with her mom _and_ her dad. She deserves what none of us ever had when we were kids."

The fact that Carly seemed to be taking it so well, made Freddie's heart break for her. "I love you, too, Carls. I'm so glad you don't hate me for this, you'd have every right to." A tear ran down his cheek and he hugged her tightly. "Just please don't kick me in the, um, you know."

"I could never hate you Freddie, no matter how much I'm hurt. But no promises on the kick." Carly tried to make herself feel better by making a joke and wiped at her eyes with a free hand. "I suppose I won't be wearing that ring anytime soon but I think it might look pretty good on Sam. You know, I always suspected you still love her. I don't think you ever stopped, did you?" Carly smirked and he shook his head in shame. "C'mon, let's go over there. I'd like to talk to my best friend."

The song ended and Carly escorted Freddie off the dance floor. They headed straight for Sam's table, where she was just returning from the restroom with her daughter. Stephanie was staring at her father, being literally drug their way by this strange woman with shoulder-length brown hair.

Carly marched right up to Sam and at first the blonde didn't know if she was going to hit her, curse her out or hug her. "So, this must be the famous Stephanie." Carly bent down to look at the little girl. "You're so pretty, you know that? My name is Carly and I'm a good friend of your Mommy and Daddy." Stephanie stepped partially behind her mother out of shyness.

Sam immediately broke out into a smile. Carly stood up and hugged her friend. "I'm happy for you, Sam. For both of you. You both deserve to be happy." Though her heart was torn in two, the brunette knew this was the way things were really meant to be and she couldn't help but be happy for their little family. 'Even though I'm miserable.' She silently thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, Carls. I know you're hurt and I can't help but think this is all my fault. If I would have just told him from the beginning this would have never been dropped on your heart. But I was just too scared. Scared of what Freddie might do, how he might ruin his future because of me." Sam began to tear up, but Freddie took her hand and squeezed it, assuring her that everything was going to be alright. "Then when you guys got together, I didn't want to do anything to mess it up. I'm just so sorry."

"I'll be alright, Sam. It's not your fault." Carly smiled through her tears as well. "You did what you thought was best. You know, I always did think you two made a great couple. Freddie and I, we-we were just fooling ourselves. We're too alike to ever be together. But you guys, you'll last forever. Seddie all the way."

Sam rolled her eyes at the word Seddie, it reminded her of the nutty fans at the web-i-con. "Say, um, Carls. I know this is sort of short notice, but how about hanging out tonight? We never did get much of a chance to get caught up." Sam offered. "You know with the wedding planning and the shower going bust and all. Stephie and I don't fly back to L.A. until next week so we have time for a proper reunion."

"Something tells me you two won't be flying back alone." Carly chuckled and motioned toward Freddie. "You want to maybe come by our place? We just bought some of that fancy French-Canadian bacon." She suggested.

"Sure, Carls. You know I can't say no to bacon." Sam smiled and looked at Freddie for approval.

"I guess you two girls can get caught up while I do some packing." He nodded. "I don't think I should stay at the apartment any more."

"Plenty of room at my mom's place." Sam whispered in his ear while Carly was saying a few words to Stephie, who seemed to be coming around to her.

"I think I know where we can even get a good sitter for Stephanie. Maybe we can all go out to dinner tomorrow." Freddie suggested before bending over to talk to his daughter. "Stephie, Sweetie, do you want to go for a walk with me? There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Sam immediately knew what he was thinking and she wasn't sure about her daughter being left alone with Mrs. Benson for fear of her being lathered with anti-bacterial lotion and tick repellent. She didn't protest too loudly, however. After all, the kid should get to know his mother, too. "No tick baths, mister." She said quietly as Carly smirked at her thought.

He took the child's hand and led her to his mother's table where Marissa was looking like sadder than a basset hound left out in a blizzard. "Mom, there's someone who I'd like you to meet. This is Stephanie. Stephanie this is your grandma."

"Hi." The child said quietly, again half-hiding behind Freddie.

Marissa's face brightened and she opened her arms to hug the child. "Nice to meet you, Stephanie. You can call me Nana." Marissa was very proud to be a grandmother, even though this was a bit sudden. She had been wishing Freddie was able to change Carly's mind about the subject ever since she found out that children were not in the game plan for the brunette.

Stephie hugged her grandmother and crawled onto Marissa's lap for a minute. "Freddie, has this child had her tick bath?" She whispered to him. "You can't be too careful when it comes to ticks and I don't want my granddaughter infested with something."

Freddie simply rolled his eyes at his mother's paranoia. "I'm sure she's perfectly tick free, Mom."

Spencer approached with Carrie, who had noticed Freddie taking the little girl to Marissa's table. "So, Mrs. B, what's it like to be a grandma?" He asked.

"Wouldn't trade it for anything." She replied as she hugged Stephanie. "She's so perfect, Freddie. A perfect little angel."

"Well, I can't take too much credit, after all Sam's the one who's been raising her for the last four years."

It was his statement which made Marissa realize that perhaps Sam wasn't the same girl she was in high school. "Maybe she's not such a demon after all. I think I need to get to give her another chance." Marissa choked back a lump in her throat.

They were soon joined by Carly and Sam, who had already made plans for their evening together and were all smiles. "Hello, Mrs. Benson. Um, h -how would you like to watch Stephanie for a few hours this evening?" Sam asked.

"I'd love to, dear." Marissa stood to hug Sam. "You've done a wonderful job with this child, I'm very proud of you."

For the first time in a long time, Sam was speechless. She simply smiled back at Freddie's mother.

"Don't you two have a plane to catch?" Carly asked her brother and his wife. "To someplace called Hawaii?"

"Speaking of planes, please tell me you're not going back to California right away, Saman, er, Sam." Marissa asked. "You just got back to town, we need to reacquainted. And I want to spend some time with this little one."

"It was supposed to be Monday, but I think I'll maybe wait until Freddie can get a flight to go along. No sense in us going back alone if he's coming a day or two later. I'll just give Mel a call and let her know we'll be staying a little while longer."

"Here I thought you'd be staying here in Seattle." Spencer suggested to her.

"Oh, I'll be back, Spence. Pam told me this morning that I'm welcome to stay at the house as long as I want, with Freddie of course. But I need to wrap up a few loose ends in L.A."

"What about Melanie?" Carly asked. "She'll be in California all alone. And your job."

She and Freddie had already discussed this subject the night before. "Meh, she can find a new room mate, Cat told me she's coming back to L.A., they'd get along pretty good. I figure I can baby sit anywhere but Freddie has a job he loves here, so we'll be back before you can miss us."

 **The next chapter will wrap up the story, and we'll see how everyone is adjusting a few months in the future.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks again to all the faithful reviewers and followers. This was a really fun story to write, I didn't want to drag it out too long and make things boring and predictable so this is going to be it for the story. This chapter is sort of a wrap-up/epilogue so wanted to keep it light and funny. Hope it's enjoyable. Probably won't be putting anything else up until after the holidays, working lots of extra hours the next few weeks.**

Chapter 14

Freddie, Sam and Stephanie returned to L.A. four days after Spencer's wedding. They were met at the airport by Melanie, who was anxious to see her niece and sister again and to finally be officially introduced to Freddie. As soon as the three stepped off the elevator at baggage claim, Mel came running up to them. Stephie wasted no time in jumping into her aunt's arms.

"Hi, Stephie. Aunt Melly missed you so much. I'm gonna be so lonely without you guys when you move back to Seattle."

Freddie and Sam were standing right behind the little girl holding hands, her pulling a rolling bag and him with his laptop case slung over his shoulder. Freddie's mouth was slightly open at the sight of Melanie, despite all the evidence to the contrary, he still was unsure she actually existed.

As soon as she put Stephanie down, Mel grabbed Sam and then finally wrapped her arms around Freddie. "Am I ever glad to see you. When Sammy said you were coming back with her, I actually jumped up and down with joy. I've been trying to get her to reconnect with you for years."

"Um, yeah. I'm glad to finally, er, meet you too Melanie."

"Well, we did actually meet a number of years ago." Mel said. "You know, we went out to that dance club, back before you and Sammy got together in high school."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Sam mumbled. "Bad enough he was almost engaged to my best friend, I don't need a reminder that he dated my sister, too."

"So that was really you. I guess I should have been able to figure it out, you know with the kiss and all. Wow, I can't believe how much you guys look alike." He stammered.

"Duh." Sam smirked before grabbing his hand again. "We're identical twins, Frednub. Emphasis on the identical part. And if I hear about you two kissing one more time, I'm punching one of you, whichever one I can get to first."

"Well, not every part is identical. She did breast-feed a baby, so her um, you know. . . " Mel nonchalantly made motion to Sam's chest.

Sam just rolled her eyes. "Jealous much, Mels."

"Hey you deserve some kind of bonus for almost a whole day in labor." Mel shivered.

"Actually, Sam had a pretty nice shape before, but now, I mean, geez." Freddie remarked.

"Alright, enough talking about my boobs. C'mon. Let's get our stuff and get back home. I don't want caught in rush-hour traffic before one the way back to Venice." Sam suggested.

"Sam, it's only three-thirty."

"I know how to read a clock, Mel. Stephie and I want to stop at the chicken hut. We can get in on the early bird special at the all you can eat wing buffet. Right, baby?" Sam turned and suggested to her daughter walking along holding her aunt's hand as the foursome walked toward the luggage carousel.

"Guess they'll lose money today." Freddie smirked.

Sam turned and glared at him. "And I guess you'll be sleeping on the couch _tonight_."

Melanie snickered at their banter. "Actually, I'm surprised they still let her in the place. Did she tell you she's banned from every Chinese buffet in the greater L.A. area? Was that ever a shock to me, you know since I look just like her and all. Talk about embarrassing. No wonder Ty never called me for a second date."

"Alright! First off, what kind of dude takes a girl out to a Chinese buffet for a first date and Chef Wong didn't ban me, I'm one of his favorite customers."

"Only because I worked with him to get him a loan at the bank I work at and he can't tell the difference between us." Mel argued.

"Annnd just maybe I like to wear my hair up in a ponytail once in a while, especially when I'm in the mood for sesame chicken and egg drop soup." Sam said with a smirk. "Plus he loves Stephie. Did I tell you he gave her extra fortune cookies last time we stopped there."

"I think I know where we're going for dinner tomorrow." Freddie suggested as he grabbed the last of their bags off the conveyor belt.

"C'mon, let's get out of here. Mama's starving." Sam said, grabbing Freddie's hand and pulling him along toward the exit.

* * *

After they ate and returned to the apartment, the three adults were sitting down around the table while the little girl played in the living room. Sam was on Freddie's lap as Mel sat some coffee cups down in front of them.

"So, how long can you stay, Freddie?" Melanie asked, taking a sip of her coffee. "Sam told me you have some fancy job designing software or something. And that you're already a supervisor or something."

"I'm a project leader, actually. I'm able to do most of my work remotely, thank goodness. I just have to do online conferencing with the other team members a couple of times a week for our brainstorming sessions. My boss is really cool and she said I don't actually have to go back into the office for about 5 weeks until the beta demonstration of the new MZD 4.2 format is due to the board of directors."

"I don't know what he said other than five weeks." Sam smirked. "That's all that matters."

Melanie just laughed. "Mom mentioned something about you guys taking over the house because she was going on some road-trip or life quest or something."

"Yeah. Freddie wants Stephanie to not have what he calls a normal home, you know with the white picket fence and all. I mean, we could afford our own place, his job pays pretty good. But Pam offered and she does finally have the joint paid off, although I don't know how she managed to even get four mortgages, let alone pay them off."

"I hope you know mom's head over heels that she'll get to spend some time with Stephie before she leaves."

"So's Marissa, she went right out and bought a bed for her and everything so she can stay overnight. You know, she was even civil to me and we had dinner with her twice. I think I've really impressed her with my parenting skills." Sam informed her sister. "What amazed me the most, she even left me in her house _without_ spraying me with disinfectant."

Freddie remembered how his mother used to treat Sam when they were teenagers. "Well, I'm glad you and mom have been getting along." He replied. "But I think we'd better look into doing some work around Pam's place. I don't think your mom was ever much into maintenance."

"Psh. You said it. Starting with some new living room furniture. Man, that old sofa was shot when we were twelve."

"And I suppose I need to look into a truck or something to move your stuff up. He said.

"Yeah, funny how much chiz I collected over five and a half years. You and Stephie can take the truck and I'll drive my motorcycle."

"You still have your bike? I can't picture you strapping a baby seat to the back of it, but whatever." Freddie asked.

"We always take Mel's car when Steph goes along, but when it's just me, you know I can't resist riding my motorcycle. Besides, it's the best thing anyone ever gave me, I could never get rid of it."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you'll get awful cold riding it around Seattle next winter." He remarked.

"I guess so, but don't think I'll be spending a whole lot of time in that nerdy little car of yours. Seriously, there's hardly enough room in that back seat for this kid now, and she's only getting bigger."

"I guess you're right. I have been thinking about getting something a little newer, anyway. I was looking into the safety ratings and fuel economy and I think I might have narrowed it down to a dozen or so choices."

"Here we go." Sam rolled her eyes. "There's more to a car than air bags and fuel ratings, Fred-dull. We should be looking for something cool, maybe a convertible or . . . "

"Sam! We have a kid!" Freddie came back.

"Yeah, and we're 23, not 43." Sam replied. "So don't even start _thinking_ mini-van."

"OK, I agree on that one."

"See, now you guys are getting some where. How about I take Stephie to the park before it gets dark so you guys can discuss this alone." Mel suggested.

"Oooorrrr, you could take her to the park, stop and get a couple of tacos on the way home and give Fredstud here and I about two hours. All. To. Ourselves." Sam wiggled her eyebrows.

"Really?" Mel questioned. "That's all yo can think about?"

"Pretty much. We were apart for almost five years." Sam replied. "And bring me back a couple of burritos and a milkshake. I always get a little picky after, um, you know."

* * *

Eight months later (Valentine's Day)

"I do." Freddie said smiling from ear to ear.

"And now by the authority given me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Freddie leaned down and kissed Sam, who was holding in tears as she kissed back.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Mr. & Mrs. Fredward Benson." The preacher announced to the applause of the small crowd.

After the reception, Carly and Melanie were sitting at their table watching the happy couple continue to dance. "I don't know whether to say this was fast or it took forever." Melanie chuckled. "It's funny, they've been in love for years and I can't keep a boyfriend for more than three months."

"Preaching to the choir, Mels!" Carly smirked. "Sad that the longest relationship I ever had ended up with him marrying my best friend. But I'm so happy for them. They're perfect together. Look at them, all lovey-dovey with each other. It's like they never even broke up in high school."

"Heh, you're telling me. I had to share an apartment with them for five weeks, remember. I can't tell you how many nights I slept on the couch to avoid hearing them all - um you know."

"Aunt Melly, when are we going to go home. I'm tired." Stephanie whined.

"Tell you what, why don't you come help Aunt Carly carry the presents out to the car." Carly suggested, trying to help the child out of her funk.

"And I'll see about getting your Mommy and Daddy to finish up their dance." Mel offered with a yawn. "I'm getting tired too."

The next morning, the newlyweds and their friends were having brunch at the Puckett house, where they were living and renovating since Pam had ran off to search for Sam and Mel's dad. "So how was your first night of being married?" Carly asked with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Um, pretty much like the last eight months." Sam smirked. "Except now I'm wearing this cool ring. Man, I never thought I'd be the one of us three to be married first." Referring to Melanie, Carly and herself.

"Yeah, well you've been in love with the same guy since since you had your first kiss with him in junior high." Melanie said with a laugh.

"The first kiss you didn't tell your best friend about _as soon as it happened_." Carly pretended to be hurt.

"Well I did tell you about another first, didn't I?" Sam countered.

"I thought you said I was the first person you told?" Mel asked.

"I thought it was me." Cat added. "So, other than the whole Valentine's Day chiz, why were you two in such a hurry to get married? I mean, Freddie just got that new promotion, you guys are working on your mom's old house and still fixing the place up. You should have waited until you at least got settled in right. Most of your stuff's still all packed up in boxes from the remodeling."

"Shhsh, yeah and Cat and I really had to scramble to get tickets up here on such short notice. Seriously, two weeks' is all you could give us."

"Well, we wanted to get married and have all the legal chiz out of the way before it was time to register Stephanie for school this spring and . . ." Freddie looked at Sam for approval. They had decided to keep something from their friends until after the wedding.

"Actually, I wanted to wait until the anniversary of our first kiss, but Fredstud here thought if we waited that long, I might not fit in the dress." The blonde finished his thought with an elbow to his ribs.

The others all looked puzzled until Carly suddenly put two and two together. "Oh my God! Are you serious?"

"When are you due, Sammy?" Mel screeched, hugging her sister.

"End of August." Sam said with excitement. "By the time we're all together for Thanksgiving, we'll have another Benson in the family."

"Oh my word!" Marissa exclaimed. "You need to make sure you get your rest and take all your vitamins. Have you been to see your doctor yet? Now Fredward you need to make sure Sam isn't overdoing it. You'll be doing all the laundry from now and make sure she eats properly and don't you dare let her near the cat box. Tell you what, the cat can even come stay with me if you'd like."

"Yes, I get it Mom." Freddie rolled his eyes. "Maybe I wasn't around the first time she was pregnant, but this time I promise I'll make up for it."

"Speaking of the name Benson, how's that going to work with Stephie? Is her name going to be Stephanie Benson Benson?" Cat asked in her innocent, simple way.

"No, we're changing her middle name to Puckett, she'll be Stephanie Puckett-Benson." Sam said. "It was Fredbutt's idea, I really didn't want to give the Puckett family too much credit."

"Now we just have to come up with a name for her little brother."

"Or sister." Sam added.

"Hear that, Steph? You're going to be a big sister. Just like Aunt Melly?"

"Yay!" The child responded. "When do I get to see the baby?"

"In about six months, baby. But the time will just fly by, I promise." Sam said after she hugged her daughter. "And you're like ten minutes older than me. I don't think that qualifies as being a 'big' sister."

Mel just rolled her eyes. "So are you going to find out if it's a boy or a girl, like you _didn't_ do with Stephie?"

"Nope." Sam said. "Freddie wanted to, but I want to be surprised. We'll just pick out all neutral colored baby stuff, like I did last time."

"It's a good thing you had a girl, because everything Cat got you was a nice, bright pink." Melanie remembered.

"What's wrong with pink? I like pink." Cat said innocently.

"Well, no pink stuff, please." Freddie said. "Try to stick with yellow or pale green. Alright, Cat?"

Cat frowned. "You're going to make this one into a little tom-boy aren't you?"

"Maybe it'll be a boy in the first place." Carly suggested. "I do get to help decorate the nursery, right?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Sam said. "Mel, I hope you don't mind, but I'm turning your old room into the baby's room, since Stephie took over mine."

Mel shrugged and sneered. "I still don't know why she wanted _that_ room. Mine was _perfect_ for a little girl, all pink and everything. Your room always looked like a truck stop storage room."

"We _did_ paint it for her." Freddie said. "And put in new carpet. It's all purple now, her favorite color."

"No pink!" Stephanie exclaimed. "It clashes with Nub." She held up her pink pig.

"Well as long as you have a good reason." Carly rubbed the child's head. "And I'm proud of you for knowing what clashes means, maybe I should take you shopping some day."

"Why, Carly Shay, you mean you actually want to be around a pre-schooler?" Marissa asked.

"Who knows, she might just change my mind about the whole having kids thing. That is, if I'm not scarred for life _after_ I witness labor first hand."

"It's not pretty, Carly." Mel added. "We should probably both get some ear plugs just to be safe."

"Slow down there you two. I don't know if we need the whole world witnessing that part." Freddie frowned.

"Relax, Fred-dad. Of course they can be there. But you might want to do some hand exercises, because if I squeeze your hand as hard as I did Mel's last time, I know I'll break your knuckles."


End file.
